Saccharinity
by redruMxx13
Summary: L Lawliet is captured by an old enemy he'd presumed to be locked away for life. Will he be killed, or will a bond blossom between the two? Rated M for violence, mature content, bondage, smut, etc. BBxL. In-progress.
1. AN

**First off, thank you to everyone who rated and reviewed my previous stories. I hope you enjoy this piece as well. I'm still in progress, and I'm trying very hard to make sure (to the best of my ability) that the characters are not too OOC. It's a bit difficult seeing as the setting is completely alien to the anime. But I'll try my best (:**

**Now, a warning: This story features R scenes, violence, bondage, profanity, etc. (All the goodies.) **

**So if you do not wish to see that, I'd advise you not to read! **

**Still here? Good :3 Well, I hope you enjoy it!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1

"I've waited so long to see you, Lawliet."

The words were chilling and murderous to the detective's ears. But before he had a chance to react, he was tackled to the floor, a pale hand strapped over his mouth.

The other man clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "None of that, now." As L's long fingers reached over to his laptop on the floor, desperately trying to press the button to call Watari, the man pinned his wrist down and, while straddling the detective, kicked the computer away.

A struggle ensued- unfortunately, while the detective was quite an able fighter, his counterpart appeared to have practiced. And with the element of surprise on his hands, the battle ended all too quickly. L was left on the floor, hands tied together and tethered to the leg of his bed, gag tied around his face.

"You shouldn't be so surprised, L. Did you actually think they could keep me locked up? It appears that sharp noggin of yours is losing its edge."

"Mmph!" L's normally placid expression is replaced by one of rage and shock, his usually pale cheeks flushed pink and his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Don't bother calling Wammy, he can't hear you."

As L got a first good look at his attacker, his eyes widened in horror as he realized with dread who it was. Strikingly similar to L in appearance except for devilish eyes and a wild countenance, as well as some minor details, the attacker was clearly Beyond Birthday.

Beyond had been one of the star pupils at Wammy's House. His grades and impeccible sense of logic were startling to his superiors. Sadly, as stunning as his academics were, his progress was eventually offset by his demeanor. He always did seem to have a stange maliciousness about him at times. Eventually his closest friend (and the first successor to L) committed suicide, and it was enough to cause Beyond to snap and run away. He wasn't seen or heard from for years until the Los Angeles murder cases, and he was apprehended and sentenced to life in prison. Yet here he was.

"Bmphh?"

Even through the gag, the man recognized his name, and he grinned. "That's right. I came to finish what I started." His hand grazed the tip of a knife tucked in his pants pocket, and L felt his heart drop in his chest. Nausea filled his stomach.

"For as long as I can remember, Lawliet, you were our standard at Wammy's. We all tried so hard to live up to 'the great L,'" he said with a sneer. "I worked hard. We all did." His voice began to rise as he became furious, unstable. "A even committed suicide! And there were others... they felt the pressure. It was so unbearable..." he grabbed his head as he tried to cope with the memories. "But none of it was ever good enough. Wammy didn't care about us, we were just tools used to pick up after you when you were gone. It was disgusting."

"So much time wasted preparing for your demise. Well, now I'll make that happen." He smiled like a maniac, red eyes wide and sparkling, and let free a sickly laugh. L thrashed as B reached for the knife and crouched on top of the detective.

Beyond leaned forward to come close to the detective's face and he whimpered, pleading with his captor. The manic placed the tip of his knife just below L's chin. "It's somewhat of a shame. I did find you..." He trailed off, not being able to find the right words. But something of sadness flickered briefly in his eyes, and the detective swore he could hear a soft, sad noise in the man's throat.

"... Attractive." He lightly dragged the knife's point down L's frail neck, his half lidded eyes following the trail slowly and deliberately, taking in the pale beauty of his delicate flesh. He let it rest on the collarbone just a few seconds, then slashed it.

"Hmf!" The detective cried out in pain, though the wound was too small to be serious. When B leaned down to trace the tip of his tongue along the fresh cut, L yelled out as pain stung across his collarbone.

"Shhh..." He lifted the detective's shirt, and L's eyes widened in disbelief.

Beyond placed his hands on either sides of L's body and ran them slowly down his waist. He let out a sick moan and whispered, "Mmm, so soft, Lawliet." He leaned down and began softly kissing his neck, nibbling and sucking lightly at the skin just below L's jaw. The detective could tell that flowery purple bruises would be left there. Slowly but surely, the soft kisses trailed lower. L Lawliet closed his eyes tightly and wished that the sensations would vanish. He froze as warm lips brushed up against the sensitive skin of his chest, grazing over his nipple.

His jaws closed tightly on the gag as Beyond bit L's soft nipple and he cried out in pain, an anguished 'No' finding itself muffled and ultimately lost. "Shhh..." B whispered, and bowed his head again to suck on the soft skin. The tip of his tongue swirled over its target. Beyond's fingers rose to tweak its twin and L's back arched slightly as an unfamiliar sensation jolted through his spine like a shockwave.

He prayed that the murderer hadn't noticed, but it was futile. His garnet red eyes flashed and a light smile played on his lips. L could feel a blush rising to his cheeks, and he felt like prey cowering in the eyes of its predator.

"Did that feel good?" He asked, mockingly. The detective's eyes stared blankly at the floor as his cheeks burned up under Beyond's intent gaze. He placed a kiss on the older man's solar plexus and returned his fingers to their original place. As his fingers resumed their task, the detective's breathing quickened and his hips, he noticed, were slightly pressing against his captor's body seemingly without his own control. He noticed this and turned his head away, shutting his eyes tightly, ashamed.

A muffled plea made itself heard. To the detective's short lived relief, Beyond halted in his ministrations and rose face to cheek with L. He grabbed the man's chin (not too gently) and turned his face to meet his own. He pulled the gag down and before L could cry out or object, Beyond pressed his lips firmly against the detective's.

L's obsidian eyes opened widely in disbelief as he froze against the other man's body. Goosebumps rose on his skin instantly, and he shivered a bit as Beyond's hair brushed against his cheek and neck. He swore that he could feel his own heart pounding quickly and roughly in his chest as he was filled with confusion and terror. He pulled his head away as much as he could.

He gasped for air, but he could barely get a few large breathfuls in before the makeshift gag was replaced.

"Don't worry, Lawliet. I'm not planning on killing you just this instant. Maybe if you behave like a good boy, I'll remove this again."

While the words 'just yet' terrified L, he was more occupied with what had just happened. Beyond had kissed him. It was his first and only kiss, and he could barely comprehend the sensations. Of course he was afraid, as any sensible person in his situation would be. But the feeling of surprisingly soft lips moving against his own had mystified him, and he was left with a desire to run his tongue across his own lips and find Beyond's taste there, to analyze it.

"Do you think you can do that? Behave?" Unfortunately he was brought back into reality as cold metal was placed against the side of his neck. He nodded in comfirmation, trying to shy away from the blade's stinging touch.

For a minute Beyond just stared at his captive, his deep red eyes taking in all of the detective's body. As L looked into them he noticed how bottomless they seemed. Had this situation been different he might have gazed with curiousity, but he was trembling with fear and all he wanted to do was close his eyes and pretend this wasn't happening.

A loud bang was heard on the door. "L? Who's in there?" Watari's worried voice swept into the room and L tried his best to yell. Unfortunately, it was all in vain. Beyond placed his hands over the gag and pushed, causing him to choke. Tears swelled in his eyes and he sucked in what little air he could get.

"Shut up!" Beyond hissed. Swiftly, his fist connected hard with the detective's temple, and it all went black.


	3. Chapter 2

It was nothing like home.

When the detective woke to find himself in a strange room- not completely void of design and warmth, but close- he was not as frightened as he should have been. Of course, it could be the slowly but steadily decreasing amount of drugs in his system that kept him drowsily unperturbed. But that wasn't wholly responsible. As long as L could remember, there had never been a 'home' for him. His lifestyle was one of constantly changing surroundings and a flash of indifferent faces. There were no peaceful memories. No familiar scents that could summon memories of baking cookies as a child, no facial attributes that could remind him of his mother's. All the small things that others took for granted were absent. So being in an unfamiliar place was not completely jarring for the detective, as it was a feeling he knew all too well.

The room wasn't completely bare. As he began to regain consciousness, he gazed around the room through drowsy eyes. A medium sized bed with plain maroon sheets was shoved oddly in the corner, and a beaurea stood opposite, against the wall. There was a mirror next to it- quite dusty. Other than that, it was empty. All in all, it gave off an uncomfortable feeling.

L closed his eyes again and tried to move his limbs. Was the drug still paralyzing him, or was he bound? Both, most likely. The sound of a door opening only slightly stirred him from his drowse. Through half lidded eyes, he saw a man step into the room. Though his memory was foggy, he felt his pulse rise with anxiety.

The man was just as tall as himself- _no, taller by maybe an inch or so,_ L decided- and just as slim. Long, messy black hair played a drastic contrast against his icily pale skin. It was nearly identical to the detective's. In fact, the only difference was his garnet eyes- except for his overall aura, of course, which was noticeably less awkward and more menacing. A loose black shirt hung off of him and his bare feet were visible at the bottom of his loose jeans. Most of last night's occurrences caught up with the detective. He didn't remember everything, but he knew he'd been kidnapped. And he knew exactly who his captor was.

Most menacing of all was the syringe that dangled from Beyond's hands. He held the instrument up to his face and, red eyes concentrating hard on it, flicked it a few times to get the bubbles out. L analyzed his face quietly, but found no emotion. _Surely I'm not losing my touch._ His eyebrows were neither furrowed nor raised; he wasn't perspiring, and his lips werent pursed. His pupils appeared larger than normal, but they didn't seem totally dilated. There was nothing to draw any conclusions from. Beyond's eyes darted quickly from the syringe to L. His pupils seemed to zoom and dilate in an odd fashion, and the detective got an eerie cold sensation along his entire body as if he was being calculated. Then the man smiled a wide grin.

"Oh, you're awake. I was preparing something for you, but maybe we'll talk for a little while." L could only grunt drowsily.

"You are going to talk, right L? I would hate to have to use this drug on you. It will completely paralize your voluntary muscle cells for hours. You'll be able to breathe and maintain organ function, but that's about it."

"What is it you want?" He tried to keep his voice calm and unperturbed, hoping it would irritate the man.

"Friendly company," he said sarcastically.

L was nearly fully awake now. _Keep calm. The others will find you soon, wherever this place is._ There were no windows, L noted.

"I won't bother dodging around the point, L. I'm going to kill you eventually."

The detective's face stayed emotionless. "I expected that."

Beyond paced for a moment, then turned and looked at his captive. Their eyes met and it was like some sort of unspoken challenge- L's emotionlessly black, abysmal orbs locked onto Beyond's shockingly blood red ones. He strode toward L and grabbed him by the shirt. He lifted his lithe body and all but slammed it into the wall.

"Don't think you can try anything. I might decide keep you alive for a few days." Their faces were uncomfortably close, and Beyond looked down on L through narrowed eyes. His lips widened into a twisted smile. "But that's for my benefit. Not yours." He threw the detective down without sympathy and left, not bothering to mention whether or not he'd be back.

L couldn't tell what time it was, or even if it were night or day. He was a little hungry, but with nothing else to do but lie there, he quickly drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>Beyond fell back onto his bed, the only piece of furniture in his dull room. The place had been hard enough to find- he had to find one in an obscure location, and a seller who was willing to take cash, disregard all forms and legalities and ask no questions- so he hadn't cared much about furniture. Not that it mattered, really. He wouldn't be staying here at night. The run down motel he was staying at was about thirty minutes away by car.<p>

He traced his long fingers in circles on the sheets as he contemplated what to do with his captive. Killing him now would be logical, but it would also be boring and unsatisfying. He wanted to torture the detective and make him feel the misery and dread that he had felt years ago. He wanted him to feel _fear._ He thought of how confused and terrified L had seemed the night he captured him, and kissed him. Of course it wasn't out of love, nothing like that. He just wanted to frighten him. He laughed outwardly at the thought, and a genuine smile shined brightly on his face.

_I could nearly taste it on him..._ The memories came back to Beyond, and his countenance straightened; the sugary taste on the detective's lips that so strongly contrasted the smell of fear and sweat on his body, the heat emanating off of his bare skin, the terror in his eyes...

His body stirred and he felt heat accumulate in his lower body. Thinking of things like this wasn't productive, but he couldn't help it. He had always felt attracted to L, even when he was in the orphanage. They all wanted to be just like him... but B felt more. He might have even been in love with him. But the coldness of L's ways and the carelessness of the superiors at Wammy's drove Beyond's only friend to suicide, and it was enough to cause him to snap. From that point on L became a victim. _Prey._

He'd had many dreams about L. Some dreams were violent, dreams in which Beyond maliciously exacted revenge upon his enemy. And then there were those sad dreams- though these were rare- in which L stood calmly as B poured his heart out to him, often in tears, wailing about his frustrations and his emotions and all the pain he'd experience. Then finally, there were the sexual dreams in which Beyond completely dominated his fragile superior. These were the most common ones. They were nearly always the same, with some form of bondage ensuing, and always left Beyond to wake frustrated. The familiar feelings of insatiability began to peak.

"Maybe I'll take a short shower," Beyond said to nobody but himself. He would put the detective to 'bed' (he smiled at the thought) and then return to his motel room that night. He began to laugh- a calm, quiet sound at first, but it escalated and soon rose to fully manic laughter. He could barely wait.


	4. Chapter 3

"Get up."

**WHAP!** A sharp stinging pain burned across L's back and he yelled out in pain.

"I said get up." Another hard flog across his skin.

"Stop!" he cried out and his voice trembled, having just been woken by terrible pain.

"Then get off the floor. I didn't say you could sleep in here." He was whipped hard across the cheek, spawning little cuts across his lips. He coughed and a few drops of blood fell onto the floor. Before he could try to defend himself, Beyond twisted his fingers in the detective's hair and pulled him up off of the floor. He slapped him across the face and tossed him onto the bed.

Painful delirium swirled through his head and his brain seemed to throb in the confines of his skull. He gasped for air, his back arched, and tried to regain his breath. A collar was secured around his neck and a rough yank brought him tumbling back to the floor.

"Now get up, and I'll show you where you're sleeping. Try anything and I'll slit your throat."

What could he do? It took a few minutes for L to get moving- moments filled with profanity and more beatings- and when he did, he was lead by a leash into a cold, bare room with nothing but a hook on the wall, a small box and a disgusting looking metal cage in the corner. It seemed like a large dog crate but slightly bigger.

Beyond pulled L up to the hook and removed the leash, snapping the collar's metal ring onto the wall. It was a bit too high up for comfort but not high enough to cause him to suffocate. He was left just slightly balancing on his toes. He watched in fear as Beyond walked over the box and began to rustle through its contents. Satisfied, he pulled out some sort of crop. He walked up to the detective and firmly snapped the crop against his stomach. L's pained cry bounced off the walls of the room. Beyond whipped it even harder against the man's shoulder, and he let out a cross between a shout and a sob. "Please," he begged, stuttering a bit. L was normally so detached and impassive, and as fear and pain coursed through him, Beyond was quite satisfied with his results. His pupils widened with pleasure.

Since he couldn't remove his shirt over his head, Beyond cut L's shirt up the stomach and pulled it off of him roughly. There wasn't much resistance, and his loose jeans slipped off easily. L shivered a bit as the cold air met his skin. Once his clothes were off, Beyond locked handcuffs around the detective's thin wrists.

"This will be _your _room for now, Lawliet. If you're good, I'll let you sleep in the cage tomorrow night. Tonight you can sleep like this." L was too weak to answer. Instead, he just stared at the uninhabitable metal cage. L could feel Beyond's burning red eyes fixed on him. He looked up and instantly he was caught in a trance. He suddenly remembered how B had kissed him last night when he'd captured him. The feeling was completely alien to L, and he felt goosebumps rise on his skin as he recalled it.

B stepped closer to the detective. Instinctively he turned his head away from his attacker and something cold flickered in Beyond's eyes. The strange trance that had flowed between them suddenly faltered.

As he left, Beyond cast a pathetic glance at his captive. "Sleep well, dog." He flipped a switch and the room fell pitch black.

It was no use trying to plan an escape. Not yet, anyway. Still, L listened to B's retreating footsteps, trying to mentally map out the building's hallways. He was too exhausted, though, both mentally and physically. The numbers were lost in his mind. He wondered how Beyond had gotten into the Task Force headquarters, or how he had even escaped maximum containment prison.

L began to wonder if he would even survive this. It was clear that B would exact his insanity on the detective, but for what exactly? Was he not supportive enough of the other children at Wammy's? They nearly idolized him, but how supportive could he be when he had the world's most puzzling and grave crimes to solve?

He strained his posture to keep the collar from tugging on his neck. His spine would ache tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, at Task Headquarters, Watari was trying desperately to calm the Task Force down.

"He was kidnapped? By who?" Matsuda asked frantically.

"How will we continue the investigation without him?" said Yagami-san.

"Calm down, everyone." Watari's voice was tranquil, but his normally peaceful eyes seemed frantic. "If we stay calm, we will be able to locate L and rescue him."

Light feigned concern, suggesting helpful tactics to get the detective back such as searching his room for prints and checking the surveillance monitors. Inside, however, he was trying to assess the situation and determine whether or not it would benefit him.

The teenager didn't know much about the suspected attacker, except that he had a grim thirst for vengeance against L. It was highly likely that his agenda was to kill L. This would be good, Light decided. However, if the killer left a note or any evidence that implied that Light was Kira, it would be terrible. Light also didn't forget that killing L himself had been his own personal agenda, and he was slightly irritated at the fact that someone else could be taking this directive into their own hands.

"We suspect that the man who kidnapped L was Beyond Birthday." Watari began to unravel the details for the Task Force. "Beyond was a child in the orphanage where we raise L's successors. As one might expect, the curriculum is... challenging, to put it mildly. A lot of children had difficulty coping in the beginning. A and B were the first two children in line to be L's successors." His eyes seemed to soften sadly at his next words. "However, A couldn't handle the amount of stress and committed suicide. B escaped shortly after. Some of you may know about the Los Angeles BB murder cases."

There was a collective look of confusion about the group. Watari sighed.

"The LA BB murders were a string of violent homicides performed by Beyond Birthday in an attempt to catch L's attention. At the end of the murders, however, B incinerated himself. Or he at least attempted to. He was caught in time by paramedics, treated, and sent to a maximum containment facility where he would spend the rest of his life imprisoned."

"How did he get out?" Matsuda inquired in his usual enthusiastic tone.

"We aren't sure of that just yet. We've sent officials to the containment facility in the US to get more information. I've decided not to release any information regarding L's disappearance to the public. I believe it would cause a tremendous spike in criminal activity. For now, I would like everyone to go about their business as usual. I'm confident that L will be found safe and sound."

His words suggested faith, but it was clear that he didn't quite believe those words himself.


	6. Chapter 5

When L awoke, his neck and spine were stiff as a plank. He had slept for a few hours, but pain and exhaustion still ached in his bones and his wrists were chafed from the cuffs. Most disturbing of all to the detective was that he wasn't at all aware of location or time. These were things he constantly had under control. It unnerved him to think that he couldn't even determine whether it was night or day. The door opened and harsh fluorescent light filled the room. L shut his eyes tightly as a migraine began pounding in his skull. Adding to all of this, his mouth was terribly dry and his stomach growled with hunger. Wordlessly Beyond hooked a leash onto the man's collar and unhooked him from the wall. His knees buckled and L fell to the floor. He expected to be kicked or whipped, but instead B waited patiently as L tried to stand up.

"It's 8 am," Beyond said coolly, sensing the detective's disorientated state. "I'll feed you now." There was no benignity in the words. It was like a pet owner feeding his dog. He tugged the detective along down a hallway, and for the first time in two days, L saw natural light. It streamed in through sparsely placed windows and onto the wooden floors. He slowed down a bit to try and survey his surroundings. There were some trees, but it wasn't a forest. It seemed like the building was an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere.

Beyond yanked at the chain. "Do I need to blindfold you?" L stared ahead, not answering. B pulled the chain closer and gripped the detective firmly by his shoulders, pushing him into the wall. L gasped as the air was knocked out of him.

"Answer me when I ask you a question. Do I need to blindfold you or not?"

"No," L replied in a monotone voice. His spirit wasn't fully broken yet. He definitely would not give in to this man and cater to his every whim. He wouldn't show fear in his voice as long as he could control it.

"Get moving then," he said, and he jerked the leash. They came into what appeared to be a kitchen. Only a plain wooden table with a few chairs, a stove, some cabinets and a refrigerator occupied the room. Natural light made it look at least a tiny bit hospitable. B lead L to a chair and quickly cuffed him around its back. While he fished around in the cabinet, L fell deep into thought. If revenge was all Beyond wanted, then how could he explain his actions the night he had kidnapped him? L had always suspected some sort of obsession on B's part. They had only resided together at Wammy's for a few years before L had left to pursue his profession, but in those few years, he realized that B was consumed with him. He had no healthy relationships with any of the other children except for one.

The sharp metal clank of a bowl on the table snapped L out of his thoughts. _Dog food? _The little brown pellets had a disgusting smell that was already wafting over to L's nose. It was a sickly meaty odor that caused him to lose any appetite he might have had. Hungry as he was, this definitely wasn't edible.

"Well?" Beyond's eyes darted from L to the bowl and back. He pushed it closer so that the man would be able to lean forward and eat without his hands. "That's your breakfast. Hurry up and eat, I don't have all day." His patience was ticking away, grains of sand slipping through the neck of an hourglass that was incredibly shallow to begin with.

"Animal food?"

"It was the most expensive brand at the convenience store. Nothing but the best for you, L. Now eat." Silence.

A deafening slam echoed throughout the room as Beyond's fists hit the table. The force of it caused the bowl to fall and clatter onto the floor. "Damnit, L!" He screamed. His red eyes burned with hatred and the sight caused an uncomfortable shiver down L's spine. "If you don't eat it right now, you'll go the entire fucking day with nothing!"

"I won't eat it," the detective said, trying to retain control in his voice.

He was slapped hard across the cheek, a blow that would have sent him flying onto the floor if he hadn't been cuffed. Tiny spots of blood splattered onto the floor as a cut in his mouth was ripped open again. Beyond knelt and grabbed a fistful of the detectives hair, forcing him to look directly into his own glowing eyes.

"Why are you so stubborn?" There was an uneasy strain in his voice, and his eyes focused on the few specks of blood occupying the detective's lower lip. His pupils enlarged a bit. L noticed he was trembling, and tried futilely to control his body. Beyond closed in on him, and in seconds his own lips were locked onto L's bleeding one. His eyes shot open wide with disbelief as B's lips sucked lightly on their target. His tongue pushed its way in, refusing denial. L could taste the metallic flavor of his own blood dancing in his mouth. He could feel Beyond's hands shaking as he searched for the lock of his captive's handcuffs, refusing to break away to unlock them. He succeeded and before L could even think to run he was grasped and pulled tight against the younger man. His wrists were bound behind his back and he didn't even realize they were moving until his back thudded into the refrigerator. He was trapped.

He tried to free his wrists, but he was so weak from fatigue and hunger that the attempt was pointless. One hand stayed fastened around L's wrists and the other enclosed firmly around the back of his neck. When Beyond finally broke for air, and one futile word escaped the detective's lips. "Please," he rasped, and Beyond pressed closer onto him, nearly crushing his weak body. His hand slid up L's neck and into his thick, messy hair. It was slightly greasy now, not having been cleaned for days.

"You need a shower," Beyond whispered breathlessly. He quickly drew the leash out of his pocket and snapped it onto L's collar. He yanked it tightly and L gasped for air. He didn't have the time or energy to make for an escape. As B pressed forward to cuff his wrists behind his back again, the detective felt his hardness pressing into his pelvic region and he shuddered with disgust. Yet there on his lips was Beyond's taste again, and curiosity would have led him to taste if he wasn't so fatigued and out of breath. It stayed on his tongue this time and he analyzed it carefully. It was sweet in a dark sense, tasting strangely of strawberries. Beyond yanked him. "Let's go."

He was blindfolded this time, the black satin cool and smooth on his skin, and led down another hallway. He shivered when he stepped onto ice cold tiles. He heard the door shut, and his blindfold was removed. The bathroom, thankfully, was not as dreary and disgusting as the rest of the house. Part of L was thankful to finally be allowed a hot shower, but the other part was apprehensive for the fact that Beyond would most likely be supervising the entire thing. He was still in the clothes he'd slept in (just a pair of boxers), yet he felt undoubtedly naked as B stared at his body. He turned on the shower then stepped close the the detective. He wasn't much taller than L, but at this proximity, he seemed substantially taller.

"Beyond," he said, and he swallowed with anticipation. "Uncuff me. I promise not to try to escape." His voice was raspy and dry. He hadn't had anything to drink in over a day now. "I'll just shower and call for you when I'm done." B smiled.

"I don't think so, L." He hooked his thumbs around the band of L's shorts and shrugged them down, his eyes never leaving L's. The boxers fell to the floor and the only noise in the room was the sound of hot water pattering on the shower floor. L had never been naked in front of anyone. He barely saw himself naked, either- he never quite liked seeing his own thin pale frame before him. The thought of another person, let alone a maniac like Beyond, was maddening. The steamy heat of the room combined with his fear was beginning to make him sweat.

"If you're a good boy, though, I'll remove your collar." He smiled and his teeth gleamed, and he moved closer to L. The detective ducked away.

"Please don't kiss me, Beyond." His smile faded.

"Just get in there and shower." He unhooked L's collar and it fell to the floor with a light clatter. "Don't try anything. Get in there." He shoved him closer to the shower, and L stepped in, trying as much as he could to cover his nudity. There was a bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap sitting on the shelf. _It'll have to do. _Beyond took a seat on the floor, crossing his legs and clasping his hands behind his head. He sighed. "Go on."

L tried to shower as he would normally, but he could feel B's gaze on his body. His eyes darted to the metal bar extending across one of the shelf gaps, and he could see Beyond gazing at him in the reflection. _He's watching me._ His actions became fidgety and nervous, and Beyond's cackle rung through the hot air.

"You're a fucking mess, L." He ignored the insult. The soap slipped through his hands and Beyond laughed even more. "You can't even wash yourself properly, can you? What a damn idiot." He lifted his shirt off and revealed a toned chest.

"I can do it fine myself."

"Shut up, L." Malice rang in Beyond's voice and his eyes had a cold, feral tone. He undid his belt slowly and deliberately, taking in the sight of the detective watching him anxiously. He averted his eyes as Beyond pulled down his jeans and boxers.

L stepped back and turned his head away as B entered the shower and grabbed the soap. "Can't even handle cleaning yourself." He reached for the detective, who put his hands up to push his captor away. Beyond roughly pushed his hands out of the way and grasped one arm tightly. "Hold still. Christ." He cleaned his shoulders and chest thoroughly, pausing to let the water wash the suds off. He slowly scrubbed L's stomach and as his hands fell lower, his gaze followed. L closed his eyes in humiliation.

"Please. I can do it myself." His voice cracked a bit. Beyond seemed to completely block him out. He dropped the soap onto the floor carelessly, and his hands traced down L's stomach and onto his hips. L let out a shuddered breath. "Beyond.."

"Stop trying to dissuade me. I told you, I can kill you whenever I want. You must be as stupid as you look if you continue to back talk me." His thumbs dug firmly into L's soft skin. "Be quiet."

L stared hatefully into B's eyes. In his head, he calculated the chances that Beyond wouldn't end up killing him- they weren't good. Beyond's irises seemed redder than ever now. L gasped as he felt a hand graze his manhood, but he knew better than to try and push the younger man away. He felt Beyond's soapy hand grip him firmly, and he tensed as that hand began to slowly work up and down. He closed his eyes and tried to block out all of it- the feelings, the heat, Beyond's gaze, everything. It was causing him to be dizzy. But as he gritted his teeth and tried to shut himself away from the world, he felt odd sensations rising in his body. It was subtle at first, then they grew stronger. It was unlike anything he'd felt before in his life.

With each pump of Beyond's hand, shocks fired in his spine and his head swirled. The sickness slowly disappeared and his logical sense grew weaker and weaker. His breathing grew shallower and quicker, and Beyond seemed to sense it and speed up to match. He gripped tighter and it felt as though L would pass out. He'd had an erection before, but he'd always brushed it off with mild irritation and waited for it to subside. He was fully hardened now, but a battle waged in his head- it felt amazing, but it was wrong. He was being held captive by an insane murderer in the middle of god knows where. _This is ludicrous, stop it!_ Beyond reached up to tweak one of the detective's rosy nipples, and for the first time in his life, a moan of pure sexual pleasure escaped him. In that instant, L realized it was a mistake.

Beyond shoved him into the shower wall and his back nearly collapsed with the force. His lips were all over the detective's neck in a heartbeat, his teeth scraping and pinching L's soft pale skin. "Stop-" Before he could finish, a hand tightly closed around his neck, barely allowing any breathing. As he coughed, he tried to plead, but it was useless. Beyond's erection brushed against his own and he was filled with a mixture of arousal, disgust, and pure terror. With all the strength he had, he managed to scrape Beyond firmly on the side of his face. His nails left shallow scrapes and with barely a second of reaction time, B punched L hard in the chest. The wind was knocked out of him and Beyond threw him onto the bathroom floor. In a second he was on him, collar clasped around his neck and cuffs locked around his wrist. He chained him to radiator and L thrashed his arms, hoping that maybe the radiator would be faulty or loose. It wasn't.

"Don't worry, Lawli." Beyond leaned down close his captive so that his hair tickled L's cheeks and his warm breath rushed onto the detective's own lips. "It's your first time, so I'll go easy." L's stomach dropped. He could only stare blankly ahead as Beyond threw his head back in delirious laughter. He had given up all intentions on fighting. His mind was reeling. How could this be happening? Was Beyond going to kill him afterwards? Of all the terrible fates he knew he was in danger of as the world's greatest detective, rape wasn't one of them. He barely noticed at first when Beyond's tongue traced a warm line from the bottom of his chin to his collar bone. When the initial shock wore off, L's senses were going off like sirens, but there was nothing he could do.

He felt Beyond's chest press hotly against his own. L managed the only small wimper he could raise from his throat. Instantly, a hand slapped his cheek hard, and he drew in a deep breath. A tear ran down his temple. He was terrified and ashamed. His shoulders ached. He missed Watari. L felt so weak that he couldn't lift his head back up, and he was grateful. The last thing he wanted to see was Beyond's face as he entered him. Not slowly enough to ease the pain at all, he began to push into L's entrance. The pain was unbelievable; it felt like he was being ripped in half. His breath became sharp and shallow. L uttered another weak cry, and he was met with another fierce slap. This time Beyond grabbed his face and stared piercingly into the detective's teary eyes.

Time froze for an instant as L gazed into Beyond's dark pupils. At that moment an internal chill travelled through him, and the detective knew there was something inhuman about these eyes. He knew it in the same way that he knew that Yagami Light was Kira. It gave him the same uncomfortable sensation. It seemed that Beyond noticed this epiphany as well, because his face hardened and he grabbed L's hair and yanked his head back.

"Don't fucking look at me," he growled between breaths.

The constant sensation of something moving in and out of him was nearly too much to handle along with L's fatigue, thirst, and hunger, and multiple times his body threatened to slip into unconsciousness. He almost wished that it would. Yet he stayed fully awake, and the entire experience was more like a nightmare than anything he would ever experience in his sleep. Beyond's low groans by his ear and the constant sliding of his chest upon L's were intolerable. He was barely even comfortable with shaking the hand of a stranger. This type of closeness was sickening.

The pain grew stronger and stronger. L pleaded that it would just end already. But as Beyond finally neared his climax, the detective began to panic, begging in his mind that he would at least pull out. There was no greater amount of shame, he felt, then to let this man release himself inside the body he'd stolen. It was futile, though. His grip tightened on the frailer man's thick raven hair and he let out a low raspy noise as he emptied himself.

That's it, L thought. Used. _Raped._

After a minute or so to regain his breath, Beyond pulled himself away from the detective and began to dress himself. He didn't meet L's eyes as he hooked the leash onto his collar, unhooked his cuffs, and pulled him off of the floor. L's knees gave out halfway up, and he fell back down. Had he looked up, he would have seen a brief pained expression flash behind his rapist's cold eyes. But he didn't- there was nothing more he wanted to avoid than looking into those eyes. Wordlessly and gingerly he pulled himself back up and followed Beyond as he led him down the hallway and into his own room. He unhooked the leash, not bothering to restrain him. He left for a moment and returned with a towel. He threw it to L, who was standing and still attempting to cover his nudity. Beyond's juices ran freely down one thigh. The towel fell to the floor.

"You can stay in here for now." He lingered for another moment. "There's some water and food in the box in the corner." It seemed as though he was hoping the detective would say something, or even glance up. But he didn't- he just stood there, wordlessly, trying to cover himself as much as he could. He didn't even seem to really hear anything his captor was saying.

"If you get in my bed, wipe that off first."

Silence.

There was nothing else to say.


	7. Chapter 6

It was a thirty minute drive to the motel. It didn't seem like much, but following the events that had just happened, it felt like hours. Beyond had a_ lot_ of time to think.

He shouldn't have felt anything right now. Well, except for satisfaction- his goal was to torture the detective. He had done just that. To stir such fear in someone was euphoric for the murderer. But it wasn't the same this time. Instead, he just felt filthy. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had once felt admiration and- what had it been, love?- for L._ You can't go back now, so just forget about it. Start thinking like this and you won't be able to kill him._ He had to realize that L was simply what he seemed to be: a cold, selfish man who cared about nothing but himself. He solved cases not for the good of people, but for his own gratification.

For the rest of the ride he replayed the whole scene in his head. He couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt, especially at how he'd treated the detective afterwards. When he was younger, Beyond had dreamed of making love with L. But not the way he had today- he'd imagined that he would take care of L afterwards. Not leave him in the bedroom of an abandoned house with just a towel, collared like an animal. But when A committed suicide, that was it. He saw L for who he truly was. From that point on, he'd planned on making it anything but special.

_You did just what you were supposed to. Stop second guessing._

When Beyond got into his motel room, he dropped his backpack on the floor and made for the bathroom. He needed a shower again. He could feel the detective's essence still clinging to his skin and his fingers. His aura practically clung to him. The bathroom was disgusting; the floor had dirty mud stains, the tub was grimy, the light bulb was dim, there were no windows, and the shower curtain was dingy. He wished he could be back at the house, in that shower, maybe sharing it with someone else...

Only that would never happen again. Not voluntarily, at least. Beyond hadn't had any intention of raping L this morning. When he joined the older man in the shower, he didn't have any separate agenda on his mind other than to clean him up faster. But being that close to the detective had made him lose control. The way his thick raven hair glistened with wetness, the beads of hot water rolling down his soft pale skin, and his dark, anguished eyes- it was too much for anyone to stand. And he'd deserved it, too. Rape was nothing close to the worst torture Beyond could have given him.

_Rapist._

_He deserved it._

Now, as B stood in the shower, he couldn't but recount every sensation of the encounter. The sounds of L's breaths and cries, pained and anguished as they were, rung in his head, and his manhood began to harden at the thought of the detective's tightness. He let out a slow sigh as his hand began to wander down his body... wait, what was that?

His eyes fell upon a dark ruby spot on his skin and he realized with shock that it was dried blood. _Don't feel guilty. There's no reason to feel guilty. _He scrubbed persistently, for some reason not wanting to see the blood and be forced to realize how extreme his actions had been. _This was what you wanted along. What you still want. _The last of the blood rinsed away with the water. Beyond sighed; he wasn't quite in the mood anymore.

* * *

><p>Light rolled a pencil back and forth in his fingers and concentrated hard. The world's greatest detective was missing. He knew this for a fact. He also knew that the kidnapper was a maniac criminal who was responsible for multiple documented murderers and probably many other undocumented ones. But he couldn't possibly know the detective's fate. If he ended up being gone for good, it would be all the better for Light. He could pursue his ambitions to create a new world, filled with fairness and...<p>

"Ryuk, do you have to be so noisy with that apple? I can't even think."

The death god hung the apple core over his waiting mouth and dropped it, gnashing his jaws together loudly. He gulped loudly and his telltale grin returned, plastered across his face like that of a Halloween mask. "Sorry, Light-kun. They're too good to enjoy silently."

Light smiled. "Well, no matter. It would be hard for me to be irritated at a time like this."

"Why so cheery?" The shinigami asked, cocking his head in curiosity.

"You know L's missing. If it stays that way, I'll never have to deal with him again."

Ryuk cackled. "That's a bit evil of you. You're not worried at all?"

"Well, I wanted to deal with him on my own. But I won't complain if this works out. It's all for a good purpose, Ryuk. Imagine what the world would be like without criminals. There will be nothing to fear anymore."

"Except you."

Light rolled his chair over his computer and pressed the button, causing it to hum to life. "Nobody will need to fear Kira because they will have no reason to." The tone of his voice marked the end of the conversation. "Hmm... Beyond Birthday. That's a strange name."

Ryuk laughed. "'Light' isn't too common either." Light ignored him.

"It says here that he committed a string of crimes in Los Angeles a couple years ago. But he was being investigated by... Naomi Misora?" Light narrowed his eyes a bit in surprise. "I had no idea she had anything to do with this." He ticked away at the keys.

"Your father wouldn't be too happy if he knew you'd hacked his files."

"It's for a good purpose. Now... it says that he was incarcerated at California State Prison, maximum containment. I wonder how he managed to escape. If I have access to these files, it means my father will as well. If they're able to track him in any way, there's a chance they'll find L. I can't let that happen."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm not really sure. I was planning on having Misa tell me L's real name, but it looks like that won't be possible." He chewed the end of his pencil for a few moments, then his eyes brightened with the dawning of a new plan. "I don't have any other option now but to go right to the source, Ryuk. If I can somehow get a hold of the files from the orphanage where L grew up, I'll have access to his true name. And I'll need a picture of Beyond Birthday as well. I'll need to know his face in order to write it down in the death note. I can't leave another loose end lying around."

Ryuk's laugh bellowed around the room. "So what do you plan to do now?"

"I know from doing some research on Watari that the orphanage is in England. I'll tell my father that I'm studying abroad for a month or so. And once I get these two out of the way, I'll have nothing to worry about."

"Heh heh... we'll see how it works out." Ryuk's eyes zeroed in on the numbers drifting above Light's head. His face, forever stuck in a ghoulish grin, told no secrets.


	8. Chapter 7

_**1:23 AM- California State Prison: Maximum Containment, The Day of Beyond's Escape**_

There was a quiet knocking. Almost too quiet to hear, but this guard's ears were well trained- each night for weeks now, in the early hours of the morning, he would feign working as he listened for his signal. And as he heard it, butterflies rose in his stomach, and he glanced cautiously down the hall. _Empty._ He walked over to the thick metal door of room 1136, and two garnet eyes peered through bars and out the little window at him. Hands shaking, he unlocked it and opened it at a deathly slow rate. Now, only a set of bars stood between him and one of the facility's most dangerous murderers. But not to the guard. Beyond smiled sensually and the other man's lips twitched in fear and attraction.

"How was your day?" Beyond cooed in a deep, quiet voice.

"Good," the man replied nervously. "It got lonely."

"I bet."

"I brought you these from the break room," the man said, and he slipped a few packages of strawberry jelly through the bars and into the murderer's waiting hands. "A jar wouldn't have fit through the bars. I think they know. About me, I mean. I think they suspect something."

"I doubt it, Sam." B sucked a bit of jam off of his fingers. "You've got the best looking wife out of everyone here."

The guard smiled. "Yeah, well..." He looked down. "I don't really love her, though. You know I'm in love with you. I visit you every night."

Beyond laughed, and it was a smooth, suspicious sound. "I know you do. And I've been wanting to tell you something. Come a little closer." His voice dropped to barely a whisper, and his eyes darted quickly above the guard's head and back. He smiled.

The guard's forest green eyes softened and a warm smile played on his innocent face as he stepped closer to the bars. Beyond pressed his own body against the gate. "Closer," he whispered seductively.

The man rested himself against the gate, as close as he could possibly get. He stared warmly into Beyond's eyes. "What is it?" He whispered.

"I just wanted to say..." Beyond's pale hand snaked through the bars and lightly grazed the guard's cheek, and the man's eyes closed. A moment passed. B's hand moved from his cheek and trailed down his chest, resting on his belt. The guard's breath hitched a little. Then in an instant, Beyond's fingers closed around the man's keys. His eyes shot open and a long shank was driven into his throat with lightning speed, its tip shooting out the back of his neck. Blood sprayed onto Beyond's stark white prison clothes. A painful gurgle rose from his throat and his eyes rolled back. Finally, Beyond whipped the shank out and his body slumped onto the floor.

He grinned victoriously. "I just wanted to say thanks for being such an idiot." He didn't waste a second unlocking the gate and, swinging his back over his shoulder, he flipped the switch for the hallway lights. He slipped down the hallway under the cover of darkness and opened one of the jelly packets. He laughed quietly to himself. "Well, no use wasting it."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Japan: One Month After Escape<span>_**

Day after day now, for about a month, it was the same thing. Each day Beyond would begin his routine- breakfast, shower, then prepare himself to go out. He slip a pair of contacts in his eyes- sometimes blue, other times green, some days even brown- anything to at least somewhat disguise his telltale appearance. Then he would go about his day around the city, collecting information in any way he could.

On this particular day, Beyond sat outside a small restaurant simply watching the people. His pupils darted from figure to figure in a sea of bustling people and floating numbers. He honed in on one in particular. The ghostly digits floated rather ominously above one girl's head and eerily testified her fate:_ 12._ B looked around a few times, then focused in on her again. She was busily walking down the sidewalk with a briefcase in her hand. She appeared healthy and young, most likely somewhere in her thirties. His heart began to beat a bit faster as he watched her with excitement. The seconds ticked down slowly as she crossed the street. Suddenly, a car barreled through the red light and hit her head on. There was a deafening wet slap. In a few seconds people began to scream, and Beyond quickly gathered his things and left, not wanting to be caught up in the chaos of the accident scene.

He never thought much about his ability. He'd known well enough since he was young that he wasn't to discuss it with anyone. It was clear to him that nobody else had this power. Over the years, its presence seemed to desensitize him to death- it was less of an emotional ordeal and more of a logical, mathematical occurrence to him. Something he could measure. He'd watched countless times as the numbers of strangers ticked down to zero- sometimes by his own doing- and grew less and less disturbed by it as he'd grown older. It created some sort of sickly fascination in him. He'd even snuck into hospitals before to watch the numbers slip away. Three, two, one, zero- the only thing he could count on for sure.

But his own numbers were a mystery to him. He'd sat in front of the mirror for hours before, staring steadily at the spot above his head, somehow waiting for them to materialize. But they never did. Would any human be able to handle the weight of knowing the exact second of their death?

When he returned to his hotel room that night, Beyond ran his fingers over a glossy candid photo of the detective, taken on the campus of the school he was falsely attending in order to keep an eye on his suspect, Light Yagami. You could barely see him in the distance, yet as Beyond scraped a fingernail over L's face, frozen in time, he grinned and bit his lip, holding back laughter. _So close._


	9. Chapter 8

Beyond shut the door quietly as he entered the house. He placed his bag on the chair next to him and slipped out of his shoes, pushing them beside the door silently. He wanted to sneak up on the detective and see what he was doing. Beyond locked the chain on the door, then he walked down the hall, careful and soft in his steps. Nightfall was approaching, and the once brightly lit, abandoned house was becoming darker. The normally white walls were the color of ash, and the woods around the house enveloped it in a growing abysmal darkness. He approached the bedroom door, and turned its knob as silently as he could, pushing the door open slowly.

The detective lied under the covers, his ghastly white back naked and uncovered and feathers of his raven hair falling upon his neck. Beyond could see his long fingers wrapped around his arms in a solitary embrace. He didn't give any sign of movement at the sound of B opening the door. _He must be sleeping. _The copy stood and gazed for a few moments, his eyes resting solemnly on L's lithe body. A wave of guilt washed over his heart and he felt himself shake a bit at the thought of the act he'd committed. Part of him wanted to mercilessly kill the detective- to torture him, slice him, burn him- kill him in the worst ways imaginable. But a tiny fraction of himself, one he found to be growing, wanted to get under the covers and pull the older man's slight body against his own, and curl his arms around him protectively. He glanced at the ghostly numbers dancing calmly over L's head and, satisfied with their telling, stepped into the room.

Beyond's intuition nagged at him. _You shouldn't be doing this._ He nervously thumbed the soft fabric at the hem of his black shirt. _Idiot! This is exactly why you can't handle anything. Emotions! _He chewed his nail apprehensively. His garnet eyes softened as they caught L's sleeping body once again. _He's your victim. It would be better to kill him now, if anything! Before you ruin it all! _He whimpered a bit. "I'm useless." His whisper was barely audible to himself. "I can't even kill anymore."

_Do it now. Before you change your mind._

His fingers grazed the handle of a knife in his pocket.

_Now! _

He gripped it tightly, squeezing his fist like a vice around its hilt. His eyes hardened. He walked quickly in front of the detective, knife drawn out, and stared at his face, red eyes burning like two goblets of fire. L's eyes, normally lifeless and black, twitched lightly in their slumber. Long wisps of his midnight hair lied softly on his cheeks. His breathing was deep and slow. Beyond's shaking hand squeezed the knife harder. He gripped the blade with his own hand and tightened, causing ruby droplets of blood to run down his fingers. _Now! _He couldn't obey... It was as though he wasn't even in control. He stared intently at his captive's face.

_You're weak. _

Beyond set the knife down on a small table in the corner of the room. He searched in a small box for guaze and wrapped it tightly around his palm. There were other things in the box, like bottles of water, aspirin, and food. There were also more nefarious items, and Beyond tried to ignore their presence. Razors and jars of chemicals littered the box. He headed for the door, but stopped. He looked over his shoulder at his sleeping captive once more. His intuition was screaming at him to leave, _leave now, _but he couldn't. He hesitated, then imagined the feeling of warm skin against his own as he gazed at L. He had never experienced the calm feeling before of lying in bed with another person. Beyond pulled his shirt over his head. He walked over to the bed, paused for a moment in deliberation, then lifted the covers and got in.

At first, the detective didn't stir. Beyond's head swirled with longing and he pressed himself closely against L's warm skin. For a moment, there was no movement. It was euphoric. B could feel his essence mingling and intertwining with the other man's. It felt like their two bodies were melding together with the heat. He sighed and closed his eyes. Daringly, but softly, he traced one finger up the detective's arm and let it rest upon L's fingers. He slipped one between them and curled it around them. Then, it was instantaneous; L stiffened in alarm and tried to shoot up, but Beyond's arms came around him like a vice. He thrashed like a bird caught in the claws of a cat. "Stop, L!" It was useless. Beyond rolled on top of him and clasped his hands around L's wrists. L froze, staring into Beyond's own red flaring eyes. The look was a mixture of fear, anger, and confusion. The younger man could feel the detective's heart beating wildly against his own chest. His eyes were like two ebony chasms, his pupils dilated in the darkness. He breathed heavily like a trapped animal.

Wordlessly, slowly, Beyond lowered his face to the detective's. His eyes, half-lidded, honed in on L's lips. He kissed him gently, taking one lip into his mouth and sucking it softly. For the first time, the murderer felt a response; L's muscles relaxed and Beyond felt his lips begin to move ever so slowly with his own. One hand moved up to the detective's hair and intertwined in the dusky locks. He could feel L's shaking hands come to his chest to push him away, but they trembled briefly, and finally pressed against his skin. The detective let his long fingers grip the murderer softly. Beyond felt a tear run down his own cheek. He pulled away from his captive, only to kiss his neck softly. His breaths shook as he held back tears that he'd been restricting for years. L's hands rested on the back of his neck and Beyond kissed his pale flesh. His thumbs caressed the detective's hips tenderly. As slowly as possible, he began to unbutton L's jeans. He could hear the detective's breathing speed up again. His grip went from soft and sleepy to alarmed, and Beyond shrugged L's boxers down.

"Beyond," L said, almost pleading. His voice was hoarse with sleep. The murderer ran his tongue along the detective's hardening member and L gasped with shock and pleasure. B took the entirety into his mouth and sucked, massaging his captive's hips with his thumbs. L moaned in ecstasy and his hips rose to meet Beyond's lips. His mouth began to pump L's manhood. The detective's breathed in rhythm, and his hands reached down, trembling, to twirl in Beyond's soft hair. The murderer's tongue swirled around him, and one finger reached behind and massaged his entrance. He groaned with pain as he was entered, but soon forgot as Beyond's finger began to massage his prostate. Beyond felt an increasing need to tend to his own growing urges. L felt his insides coil and tense with impending orgasm. B unbuttoned his own jeans and positioned himself above the detective. He pressed his own manhood to L's and, wrapping his hand around the two, ground his hips slowly against the older man. L let out a heavenly moan and the murder thrusted faster, moving his hand quickly in time with his body. The detective bit his thumb and closed his eyes as he pushed his hips up to meet his captor's. He gasped. "_Be.. Beyond... I think..." _Beyond grabbed the detective's hips and positioned himself at his entrance. The detective's eyebrows furrowed in pain and fear. Slowly, the murderer pushed into the older man, stopping halfway and once again to let the detective adjust. L cried out in pain and Beyond leaned down and kissed him.

Finally, he began to move slowly in and out. He angled his hips to press against the detective's sweet spot and L cried in pleasure. Beyond began to pump faster, reaching down to work L with his hand. He groaned as the detective's insides tightened around him. He bowed his head as he let out a heavy breath and sucked on L's neck. He moved faster, speeding his hand to match, and L's mouth opened and his lip trembled. His eyes tightened and he let out a long moan as he released his load. Beyond thrust his hips a few more times then growled out a low sound as he released inside the detective. He withdrew from his captive and lied with a loud thud beside him.

They lied breathing for a few minutes, and L turned his head to get a look at Beyond. His eyes were closed in content relaxation and his hand rested on his toned chest. His breathing was soft and slow. The detective brought a thumb to his mouth and placed it upon his lip. Surely, he did find Beyond attractive- yet he was a crazed killer. He was a rapist. He had_ tortured_ L and stolen his virginity. And then there was the strange air about him; his mental instability, his hot temper, and those eerie red eyes. The detective could sense some inhumanity in them. He knew the percentages determining eye color, and the chance of having red eyes was quite rare- and when it did occur, it was often a case of albinism. But Beyond clearly was not an albino. He finally broke the silence.

"Will you let me leave?"

Beyond's eyes remained closed. His hand traced circles on the sheets. "No." The answer was simple, but firm. B buttoned his jeans and stood. He walked over to the box and pulled out a jar of strawberry jam, discarded the lid on the floor, scraped some out with his fingers. He leaned against the wall and his focus seemed to shift completely from the detective to the treat in his hands.

"I'm sorry about what happened years ago."

The words stung Beyond like a blade, but he tried to hide it. He licked a bit of jam off of his finger. "L, we both you know you don't care about what went on back then."

"I do. I never meant for A to kill himself." His voice shook a bit. "I was always away somewhere, I didn't pay much attention to the others. I knew how much my presence meant to them, but I was selfish. If I had been more sincere, A would still be here. And you... things might be different-"

There was a deafening shatter as the glass exploded against the wall, causing L to flinch. "Don't you dare, L! Don't you lie and ruin everything!" His voice broke as tears began to stream from his eyes. "There was never a chance for any of us! We were trash! Filthy orphans, left on the doorstep of some crumbling old shitty institution, _discarded!_ There was never anything! It was a lie!"

L stood from the bed as Beyond stormed towards him. His back thudded against the wall and Beyond grabbed a fist full of his hair, pulling his head up. "You're a _fucking_ liar. You're... you're..." His voice lowered to a whisper. "I want to kill you, L, but I can't." He dropped the knife and his forearms pressed to the wall on either side of the detective's face. He firmly pressed his lips to the older man's, and L tried to pull away. Beyond bit his lower lip and ran the tip of his tongue across it. He ran one hand down L's ribs and gripped his hip firmly. He whispered to him, their lips merely centimeters apart. "You're mine now, L Lawliet."

* * *

><p>Beyond allowed L to shower- this time alone, and he sat outside the door- and led him by collar to a second bedroom.<p>

"You may sleep in here tonight, since you've been good. There's some spare clothes in the corner." He shut the door and locked it from the outside. That night, he didn't get much sleep- he tossed and turned, wondering whether he was really doing what he owed himself by keeping the detective alive. He knew for a fact that he was in love with L. But to act upon his feelings was dangerous. Where could they go from here? If he let L go, he would run back to Watari and never return. And it would be possible that Beyond would get arrested. If he kept him captive forever, it wouldn't be much of a life. There was still fear in L, but maybe Beyond could break it.

For the first time in his life, as he drifted into sleep, he felt undeniably alone.


	10. Chapter 9

"It'll only be for about a week, actually. My professor says they have a week long program at one of their top universities that would be excellent for me."

Soichiro Yagami smiled warmly at his son. Light was his only son, and he had certainly made him proud over the years. "I find no reason to say no, Light. You're a very bright young man. This could be a wonderful opportunity for you. What days?"

Light grinned a genial smile, and deception curled in his lips. "Well, it's somewhat last notice. I didn't get the email for some reason, but it's next week. I still have time to get a plane ticket. We'll be staying at the university."

Sachiko Yagami laid a plate of chicken on the table and sat. She smoothed her skirt and looked at her son. "I think it's a great idea, Light-kun. What do you say?" she said, looking to her husband.

"I think so too." So it was set. Light thanked his parents and let out a string of false details about the university in England, its prestigious law program, and how beautiful the country was said to be. His parents listened intently and nodded approvingly as he led them along. After dinner, Light thanked them and returned to his room. Ryuk watched intently as he folded clothes and packed a suit case.

"Packing already?"

"I'll be leaving in a few days, Ryuk. I know the address of the orphanage and I've already made reservations at a hotel near it."

"You're really going through with this?"

"Of course I am." Light looked up from packing. "Why wouldn't I? L is my only remaining challenge. His information will definitely be there. It's the only way now."

Ryuk's long fingers tapped Light's desk mindlessly. "How are you going to get it, though? You don't expect them to just hand it over to you, do you?"

"I'll say I'm from a prestigious college looking to recruit gifted children, and I'll ask for a tour of the facility. I'm sure I'll be able to sneak it from a cabinet or something while they're out of the room. I'll do whatever it takes." His eyes gleamed as though he was gazing into the distance. "After this... there will be nothing in my way. Can you imagine what life will be like?"

Ryuk stared into nowhere, his pale yellow eyes gazing through the walls. "We never play video games anymore."

"I don't have time." Light resumed packing, and the promise of a new future glimmered in his eyes.


	11. AN 2

**To anyone who has been following this story:**

**Thank you very much for all the fav's and reviews [: I have been a bit tied up with school work lately so I might not be updating as frequently as I'd like to. I'm sorry for the waits between chapters! Things should be back to their regular speed soon. Thanks a ton (: 3**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ahh! ): I had no idea I would be so busy! Well, I FINALLY found some time to update. I hope you enjoy, sorry for such a delay!~**

* * *

><p>When Beyond's eyes opened, the night didn't seem calm. He glanced at the clock- the only light illuminating the room except for dim moonlight that streamed from a hallway window and under the bedroom door- and saw that it was only two in the morning. He rubbed his eyes and tossed around under the sheets. Maybe this position would be more comfortable for him. If he could only fall back to sleep...<p>

**2:15.**

**2:27.**

**2:42.**

The minutes passed and he couldn't seem to fall back asleep. He sunk deep into thought, and he closed his eyes tightly and clutched the walls of his consciousness, begging himself not to sink into these thoughts again. But it was futile. Again his mind wandered to the raven haired detective. He couldn't possibly kill him now. Months and even years of resisting his emotions and letting his hatred boil had met a screeching halt now.

_I can't keep denying it... _Beyond sighed and pushed the covers off of his sweltering chest. _I'm in love with him._

He brought himself to the edge of the bed and sat up, stretching his bones and rubbing his eyes, The red numbers of the clock reflected themselves in his sleepless ruby eyes.

Meanwhile, in another room, L Lawliet gazed at the cieling, eyes empty and calm. He wondered how long he would be trapped in this place. His body ached with pain, but at the same time, he felt content. It defied all forms of logic. He felt his mind had split in two, and the contrasting factions were waging war against each other. From one perspective, he felt that he was beginning to almost... well, fall for Beyond, as crazy as it was. A few times when he was lying alone at night over these past few days, he would desire for the man, going so far as to say that he _longed _for his presence, even his taste. Could it be Stockholm Syndrome? L doubted it. He did not confuse the kidnapping with an act of kindness or defend Beyond's actions in any way, which were occurrences commonly associated with Stockholm's. It was a different type of feeling. It was a strange, deep-rooted longing that L had never felt before. He would recall everything about Beyond, and how it made him feel; his eerie, brimming garnet eyes, the domineering air about him, and the bittersweet taste of his kisses: painful, _sinful_, but oh-so pleasing.

On the other hand, the more logical side of his mind was reiterating that there was absolutely _no _way he could be attracted to Beyond. He was a murderer. An extremely dangerous man. It just wasn't right. He had to figure out some way to escape. Maybe he didn't even need to; Watari would find him soon. And then what would he do? There was an uncomfortable sensation inside the detective's chest, like strings slowly snapping; what would he do when Watari came? Of course, the reasonable thing would be to go back to Tokyo and continue his work on the Kira case (and hire some better security, apparently). But was that really want he wanted? It was crazy to wonder, but when the time came for L to be rescued, would he really want it?

There was really no other option. What else could he do? He certainly had to go back to solving cases. There were thousands of crimes in the world that needed his solving. There was no room in his life for any kind of relationship, especially not an unhealthy one like this one.

The sound of a door opening jarred the detective from his thoughts. A stream of light crept into the room and Beyond's lean silhouette rested against the door frame.

"I've decided that I'd like you to stay with me, so I can be sure you don't try anything." His voice was heavy with sleep, and his face remained impassive. He hoped that the excuse would sound plausible enough. "Come on."

The detective gazed at him for a moment, and the younger man couldn't tell if it were out of fear or something else. Then he stood and, without a word, followed his captor down the hall and into the room Beyond had been sleeping in. He watched as the younger man got back into bed.

"You can sleep above the covers if you want. I won't bother you. Just get some sleep and don't try anything. There's an alarm, so I'll know if any of the doors are opened." With that he rolled over, and the detective heard him let out a deep breath as his body settled and finally began to grow tired. L approached the bed and lifted the covers. When he was sure he wouldn't be punished for it, he slipped under the sheets and curled his body against Beyond's.

The murderer stayed frozen in shock for a moment. Then, he turned over, and in the dim moonlight, their eyes locked. For the first time they gazed at each other intently, and there was no sign of fear in the detective's eyes. His own obsidian chasms searched Beyond's scarlet orbs. There was a sparkle of curiosity in L's gaze, and Beyond couldn't ignore the feeling of his heart pounding faster at the beautiful sight. There was no questioning it anymore. He was in love with L Lawliet.

"L," he whispered.

"Yes?"

There was a brief pause, then Beyond focused hard on the detective.

"I'm falling in love with you."

The words were spoken quietly, barely audible; but they had such a sincere tone to them that there was no doubt in the older man that they were true. He looked at his captor, taken aback and unsure what to say. Was he falling in love as well? If he was, he couldn't dare say it yet. After everything that had happened, he was just too unsure. The painful memory of his rape ran through his mind and caused his stomach to twist in nausea. He didn't know if he could ever trust the man, let alone love him. And so he could only stare at Beyond with a contemplative expression as he tried to find the correct words. Seconds passed heavily and slowly, each moment seeming like a year.

"I think I might be able to feel that way for you as well, Beyond."

The younger man's face softened and a small smile spread across his face. It was good enough. But a tone of pain flashed in his eyes and his smile diminished. "I've done such terrible things to you..." He reached out to touch the detective's bare chest and he flinched a bit- barely detectable, but Beyond picked up on it, and sadness gripped his heart. "Do you fear me, L?"

The detective stayed silent, refusing to meet his gaze. Beyond dropped his gaze as well, speaking to himself. "Maybe one day you'll be able to forgive me." He remained silent for a few minutes, then spoke again. "I can't describe the things I feel for you." He encircled the detective in his arms, pulling him close and resting his chin atop his head. The warm scent of the older man calmed him, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

Before L had time to think about all that had happened, he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, drowsed by the secure feeling of Beyond's arms and lulled by the constant beating of his heart.


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: Yay, next chapter! I know in the LA:BB novel (***POSSIBLE SPOILER RIGHT HERE***)** **it does say that Beyond wears makeup in order to resemble L. However for the sake of the story I'm just going to leave that part out and make it so that B does naturally bear a resemblance to L. It just makes this story work smoother. If every detail had to go exactly as it's written, fanfiction would be no fun at all! Anyway, that is all. Please enjoy! [:**

* * *

><p>"Watari-san, this came in the mail for you today." Matsuda waved a manila envelope in his hand while the rest of the Task Force continued their work and paid virtually no attention to him. He glanced at the envelope, his eyebrows furrowing. "It's from... the United States?" A few of the others perked up and turned to see what was going on.<p>

"Ah, thank you, Matsuda." Watari gingerly took the package from the young man and shuffled back to his desk. He opened it and pulled out a pile of papers, then put on his reading glasses and began to scan the paper. A look of intense focus came over him. There were a few moments of silence, before Aizawa spoke up.

"Who's the envelope from?"

"California State Prison, Los Angeles. I requested Beyond Birthday's inmate file. It might help us track him down." He sighed. "L would have probably wanted me to keep all of this information confidential, but I think that's null in a time like this. I'm going to need help from all of you."

"Some of our best workers are gone," Matsuda said sadly. "Well, Yagami-san is only out for today, but his son will be out for a little while. Light-kun is on a college trip right now. He'll be in England for a week."

Watari paused as he ruffled through the papers. "England?"

"He's staying at a university for a week for some criminal justice program. It's very prestigious, from what Chief Yagami told us."

Something about it just didn't seem right to Watari. It was no secret that L suspected Light to be Kira. But he wasn't the only one. Watari had been L's adviser and near parent-figure for years now. He knew from experience that the detective's suspicions were rarely wrong- in fact, they hadn't been _ever_ been wrong. Even without L's opinions, Watari had a strong feeling that the teenager was at least somehow tied to the Kira killings, whether or not he was truly Kira himself. And now, when the detective suddenly goes missing, Light mysteriously travels to England. It just didn't add up. What other reason would there be for him to travel to England right now? Of course it could be a coincidence, but it sure didn't seem like one. Watari decided it would be unwise to bring it up right now, so he'd have to look into it later. Right now the matter at hand was L's whereabouts.

"It says here that he escaped about a year ago." Watari's eyes narrowed as he searched the letter for information.

"Escaped? How?"

"He... shanked a guard?" Matsuda said as his eyes widened, peering over the old man's shoulder. "Seems like one sick puppy," he muttered quietly to himself.

"It also says that they searched extensively for him after he escaped. No results. They suspect that he's left the country."

"So he's in Japan?"

"I believe so. Mogi, please scan all of the unsolved criminal incidents that were reported over the last month and see if any of them stand out. Aizawa, I'll need you to make a list of all the currently abandoned homes and buildings within this region. If Beyond has L, he won't be hiding in plain sight. If we work hard, I'm sure we'll find his trail." For the first time since the detective's disappearance, there was a hopeful twinkle in Watari's eyes. The investigation team agreed to help out and went to work immediately.

* * *

><p>Light looked up at the black iron gates of the orphanage. Decorative ivy vines encircled them, glittering red and green in the cloudy daylight. There was a buzzer on one of the brick pillars by the gate. Light pressed it, and an irritated voice called through the speaker. A few children could be heard arguing in the background.<p>

"Yes?"

What should Light say? He probably should have planned it out before. "Hi, I'd like to speak with the person in charge."

"This is Roger. What can I do for you?"

"My name is Yagami Light. I work with L and I've been sent here in his absence to discuss very important matters. Could I please come in?" The teenager felt a bit of amusement at the man's unfamiliar English accent.

"Yagami Light? Just a moment." There was a pause followed by the sound of pages being flipped. "I don't recall your name."

"It's very important. I'm afraid L has gone missing."

There was a pause. "Come in."

There was a click as the gates unlocked and Light opened one. The metal was quite cold, and it sent a shiver through him. As he walked up the short road to the orphanage's entrance, he could hear only the flapping of Ryuk's wing's and the chirping of birds. As he approached the door, however, a dull roar could be heard.

It opened unexpectedly and an older man, probably in his sixties or so, stood holding a child by the collar in each hand. The two shouted at each other from either side of the man's legs, and he hushed them. "Go off to your rooms, now! If I find you two arguing again, there will be consequences." They seemed to accept the threat, and they slunk up the stairs unhappily. Finally, the man held his hand out to Light.

"Hello. Roger Ruvie. Nice to meet you, Mr. Yagami."

"Nice to meet you," Light replied.

"Why don't you follow me to my office where we can discuss this privately?"

When they reached Roger's office, Light sat down in one of the burgundy leather chairs. It faced a large window that had a few sprawls of ivy curling against its panes. A light rain had begun to fall outside.

"So," Roger said, breaking the silence. "You are working with L?" Light noticed how Roger left out the detective's last name. _Safety first, I suppose, _he thought. _It might be impossible to get L's files, but I could possibly get Beyond's._

"Yes. I'm working with him in Japan right now on the Kira case. I'm sure you've heard from Watari that the detective has been abducted."

The man's eyes fell onto the floor. "Yes, that's true. Quillish informed me a few days ago. He asked me not to spread the word in fear of the reaction it might cause. These children look up to L."

Light forged an understanding smile, while behind it, contempt sickened him. "I can understand why they would. Did he happen to mention who the suspect in L's kidnapping is?"

"He did not. Perhaps you could inform me?"

"Actually, we suspect that it's a former child from this orphanage, Beyond Birthday."

Roger's face took on a sickened demeanor, and he swallowed. "Beyond?" He rubbed between his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, then tapped his fingers on his desk before returning his gaze to Light. "This is very serious then."

"That's why I came to speak to you. Do you have any information on Beyond? It would be crucial to us. It could help us find L."

"Normally, we aren't allowed to disclose this type of information to just anyone." Roger studied the teenager's face very hard, and Light tried his best to seem concerned about the detective's whereabouts. "But I suppose this is an emergency." He swiveled his chair to face a file cabinet and removed a key from his pocket to unlock it. Light tried to resist a grin as Ryuk chuckled.

"What an actor you are, Light-kun." He chuckled once again, his sharp-toothed jester grin hanging open in amusement.

Roger returned and placed a thick manila folder on the table, the word "CONFIDENTIAL" stamped across it in foreboding crimson letters. "This is Beyond's file. I suppose we should begin at the very top and make sure we don't miss anything." He flipped it open. "Beyond was brought here when he was only a year old or so. Both parents died tragically- one in a mugging incident and the other in a train crash. That was... seventeen years ago."

_He must be about 19, _Light thought. _Just around my age._

"When the children were young, he didn't exhibit any behavioral differences. He got along well with the others. As he got a bit older, he became a bit more introverted. Of course L was just a few years ahead of him, maybe two or three. They never talked _too_ much, from what I know. At first we suspected schizophrenia due to his paranoia and other abnormalities, but he didn't have all of the symptoms. We began to suspect bipolar disorder, but we never came to a conclusion as to why Beyond behaved the way he did. It was difficult to track anything about him. He acted very disturbingly, though. There was this one very odd occurance..." Roger looked out into the distance as he recalled the event. "We had one child with us, Simon, who had been very unhealthy from the start. He was hooked up to machines nearly his entire life. He had his ups and downs, but prior to his death he didn't seem to be particularly bad. One night we found Beyond hovering around his bed while he slept. When we asked him what he was doing out of his room, he said he simply wanted to watch Simon in his sleep because he wouldn't have another chance. He died the next day. He never was quite that social either. He did have one good friend, but that young man unfortunately committed suicide. That was the start of a bad chain of events."

"And you said he didn't interact much with L?"

"Well, no. But he did seem almost obsessed with him. Don't get me wrong, Beyond was a highly intelligent young boy. He was intended to be L's successor. He had met with the detective multiple times, but not regularly. There was always an eerie type of enthusiasm in him whenever he met with L. Then L left to pursue his career, A committed suicide, and Beyond escaped. He traveled to Los Angeles within that same year and committed a string of murders. He attempted suicide but he was caught just in time and arrested. He was supposed to spend life in prison, but he escaped. And of course, I assume his motive was to capture L. Where he is right now, I can't say."

"Hey, this is all interesting, Light, but it's not getting you anywhere," Ryuk said.

"I see," Light said pensively. While he hungered for L's death in order to ensure his place as god of the new world, it was clear that Beyond wanted him dead for his own sick, obsessive purposes. But did he _really_ want him dead? Light couldn't be totally sure that the detective's death was a sure deal. If Roger was so reluctant to let him see this man's file, he most likely wouldn't let him see L's. His best bet would have been to get Beyond's picture and just write him down in the Death Note, but if he did, L would escape if he was not already dead.

Then, it clicked.

"Ruvie-san-" Light began, then corrected himself as he remembered he was no longer in Japan. "... excuse me. Mr. Ruvie, you said that Beyond... knew when that boy was going to die?"

"That's correct."

The eyes.

The _eyes._

This man, by some unknown force, must have obtained a Death Note. And he wielded Light's most powerful tool- the shinigami eyes. Now he definitely knew he couldn't write Beyond's name into the note. The plan was clear in his head now, crystal clear: he would have to find Beyond Birthday (and fast), threaten him with death in order to learn L's true name, and then kill them both. It was perfect! And he would arrange their bodies in such a way that suggested Beyond had killed L and then himself. Well, he better take Beyond's photo just in case.

Light cleared his throat. "That certainly is unusual."

"Mr. Yagami, this child was the very definition of unusual."

"Do you have a photo I might be able to take? It would be of great help to us."

"Hm... I should..." Roger ruffled through the papers, flipping through typed documents and a few letters until he came upon a small 4x6 photo. "Ah! Here we are. It's only a few years old." He handed Light the picture.

Light took a look, and he couldn't entirely contain his surprise. This man looked _very_ similar to L, even bearing almost the same exact emotionless expression, yet this one seemed a bit more disturbed, a tad more eerie. One thing stood out the most to the teenager: Beyond's crimson irises.

"Thank you very much, Roger. All this will help us out a lot." Light stood and shook Roger's hand.

"You're very welcome, Light. I sincerely hope you find L soon. I'm assured you will." They exchanged a few more words before Roger led Light to the exit.

"Mr. Ruvie?" A young receptionist appeared in the doorway of Roger's office a few minutes later.

"Yes?"

"You have a phone call from Mr. Wammy."

Roger's eyebrows furrowed a bit in confusion. The two barely ever spoke on the phone- in fact, Watari had informed him of L's disappearance through fax. He picked up the phone in his office and pressed a white button. "Wammy. What can I do for you?" He paused and listened for a moments "A young man? Yes, there was one her just a few minutes ago, actually. He said... who? L suspected what?" There was a long pause, and Roger's face instantly looked sick. "He just left."

Meanwhile, Light got into a taxi and tapped the driver on the shoulder. He knew for a fact that Beyond would be somewhere in Japan. He could give Matsuda a quick call, and ask if the team had gotten anywhere- surely the loose-lipped imbecile would be quick to tell him anything they had discovered. With the team's skills and equipment Light was sure they had at the very least a slight suspicion of where the murderer would be hiding.

"Airport, please."

The driver stepped on the pedal and the car's tires slowly spun to life. The man fixed his hat then looked into the mirror at Light. "Sure. Heading on vacation, are you?"

"Not quite. I'm heading to Japan."


	14. Chapter 12

**Okay, here we go.. thank you to everyone who reviewed! I know it's no excuse to not update, but school has been quite tough.. 0_o I just got into college for my intended major and now I'm trying really hard to keep my grades up. But like I said, no excuse! I'll try my best to update more. I appreciate all the reviews very much! Oh, and a special thank you for the advice from one certain reader. I apologize about having long sections about the task force team. I just fear that without it, the story will be less realistic, but I'll make sure to add more chapters between L and BB. When I read through BB/L fics, I usually skim the Kira stuff too x] So thank you for letting me know. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wammy's House, 1 year before Beyond runs away<strong>_

It was 4 o' clock in the morning. It was early, but not for Beyond Birthday- when his sleeping pattern was regular, he usually woke up around this time. He couldn't sleep either way. Word had gone around that L would be back for one week, and B had been to excited to sleep. He had spoken with L a few times before, but it had been on more of a professional level than anything else. And L had never shown much interest in him. Each conversation, L's face stayed stoic and unchanged, and he only spoke when it was to answer a question of Beyond's. Nonetheless, he was determined to speak with him again.

_He likes sweets, right?_ Beyond thought. _Cocoa is sweet. Maybe I could go prepare some in the kitchen. The cooks don't begin working until 5:30. They wouldn't catch me. _A mischievous smile spread upon his face. But he should go now. He knew what room L stayed in. He could bring it there after. He pressed his ear to the door to listen for anyone. He heard the low, monotonous clicks of the orphanages old pipes and heating. When he didn't notice anything out of place, he gripped the door handle and began to turn it slowly. The hallway was nearly pitch black, as the sun hadn't begun to rise yet. The stairs were that way... He quickly shuffled down the hall, chuckling quietly as he imagined how he always shuffled his feet quickly on the orphanage's old carpet and zapped A on the nose. If he could just see a little bit better-

_Thud!_

His body toppled onto the floor along with the person's whom he'd bumped into. He knocked his head on the wall on the way down and he rubbed it tenderly, messing up his sleep-toussled hair even further. His eyes searched for light in the darkness. They were just starting to adjust.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I was just looking for the stairs..."

"It's alright."

Beyond knew that voice- could it be? L?

"Is that- L?"

"Yes?"

Beyond's eyes widened in the darkness. His eyes finally adjusted enough to see a few inches in front of his nose, and a pair of jet black eyes stared almost impatiently out at him.

"Oh my god, L! I'm so sorry! I just-" He stopped abruptly, not knowing what to say. He kneeled in front of the detective, who swung his legs in front of himself and rested his back against the wall.

"It's alright, Beyond."

Beyond's heart jumped in his chest. _He remembers me! _What could he say now? He knew L had just gotten back from working on a case in the midwest, in America. It had been one of his first actual cases.

"How was America?"

"It was good, I suppose." The older teen's voice still sounded almost as apathetic as usual, but there was a small tone of comfort- he had just returned from months of work, and he was most likely at least a _bit_ grateful to be having a normal conversation with someone that _didn't_ involve the case. There was a long moment of silence between the two. As more of L became visible, Beyond felt his breath stop. The young detective looked dreamlike; his hair looked messy, as usual, but soft, and his calm, tired face suggested that he had just arrived at the orphanage from the airport and he hadn't gotten a chance to sleep. Dark bags had accumulated under his eyes.

"You look very tired."

"I am. I just arrived not too long ago, and it seems house keeping is still preparing my room."

Beyond's voice was eager. "You can rest in mine, really. I wasn't going to sleep anymore. You can lie in my bed until they finish setting yours."

L's eyes scanned Beyond's almost skeptically. "I wouldn't want to take up your bed."

"It's fine, really. I'm not tired. I swear."

The detective finally agreed, saying that it would only be for a few minutes, as he was quite exhausted and the plane ride had made his neck terribly stiff. But he drifted off within a few minutes, and Beyond sat and watched the L sleep for the next hour and a half or so, until the other children began to wake up. When L had woken up, he had to go speak to all the others, who were all excited to see him. Beyond refused, telling Wammy that he didn't feel well and was going to lie in bed for another half an hour until he felt a bit better.

He curled up under the sheets and clutched the pillow to his body. He inhaled it deeply, and the clean scent of L's shampoo flooded his body. He moaned with ecstasy at the delicious scent and buried his face in once again. He could feel his body growing aroused at the thought of L's closeness. _He slept in this very bed_, Beyond thought.

He felt a twitch in his groin, and he smiled. _He __was here, in this bed._ _My bed. _He imagined if they had been together, the things he would have done to the glorious L. He could just picture it...

_Beyond pulled the detective's clean white shirt up, lifting it above his head. L's black eyes locked onto the other boy's, incriminating and hesitant in their gaze. Did he want it? Did Beyond _want_ him to want it? Or had he fantasized that he would resist?_ _Beyond bent dow__n to kiss his reluctant partner. He tasted sweet. His aroma __was so intoxicating... just being near him was torture... _

Beyond slipped his hand into his pajama bottoms and lightly stroked his manhood. It was almost fully erect already, and his entire body felt hot and tingly as he envisioned the actions taking place in his head.

_He shrugged down L's pants as he nibbled his neck. Was that a gasp he just heard?__ He sucked a bit on the detective's collar bone and pulled his pants down over L's cock, which surprisingly sprung out, hard as a rock._ _A light blush crept across the detective's pale cheeks. The sight only caused Beyond to become painfully more aroused. He groaned at the sight and placed a kiss upon L's lips as he pulled his own pants down. _

He had begun to slowly pump himself with his hand, and his breaths were slow and deep. His eyelids fluttered and his cheeks were flushed a bit, and he bit down on his lower lip. The scent of L's shampoo was still around him.

_Beyond slid his member up against L's, eliciting a breathy groan from the detective. The sound sent shivers down his spine. He watched L's face twist a bit in pleasure with each movement of his own body, pushing them together in such a forbidden way, their skin sliding hotly..._

A loud knock at the door startled B. "Beyond?" called a man's voice. "Are you coming downstairs? You've been in there quite a while."

"Y-yes! I'll be down in a moment!" He quickly pulled his hand out from his pants and rolled over, pulling the sheets over his cheek. The door opened.

"Are you feeling any better now?" Watari asked concernedly.

"Yes," Beyond answered, trying to fake a tired voice. He yawned. "I napped for a bit and I think I'm feeling better now. I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Alright, I'll see you downstairs."

"Mhm," Beyond affirmed quietly. He sighed with relief as Watari closed the door. Deciding it was time to go greet the others for the morning, he got up and began to get ready. A smile crossed his face. He would be seeing L again, but it definitely wouldn't be the last time. One day, he thought, he would have the detective all to himself.


	15. Chapter 13

Light spilled slowly into the room as the early morning sun began to rise over the trees. Beyond's garnet eyes cracked open just a bit, and drifted slowly to look at the sleeping body lying next to him. L's face was peaceful, but gaunt and pale. _He needs to eat something. _He closed his eyes and stretched, his face twisting up a bit. When he opened them again, he gazed at the floating name above the detective's head.

_L Lawliet._

How beautiful. Even more beautiful, Beyond thought, was that it was something so secret and hidden._ And I know it._ He grinned sleepily at the thought. How had this come to be? Just weeks ago, he had this all planned out. He would kidnap the detective, torture him and possibly rape him (that part hadn't really been completely planned), and dispose of him. He would trap him and cause him fear, make him cower and weep and beg before Beyond, then he would use and humiliate him. And just when L was at his lowest, he would murder him brutally and leave the body a bloodied, gory mess for anyone to find. L did not deserve a burial. Or so he'd felt. _Then._

When exactly had he fallen in love? Had he felt that way all along, and had the feelings just been buried under the massive weight that sorrow, anger, and resentment had placed on him? It didn't matter now. Beyond reached out and let his hand softly stroke a lock of the detective's dark hair. L's eyes opened as he woke, and he started blankly for a few seconds as his mind awoke fully. They widened for a moment in shock briefly- it was such a fleeting look that Beyond barely noticed it- then his eyelids drooped sleepily. Beyond felt a bit of inner remorse, but he tried to reassure himself. _It was just initial shock. He just woke up. _A voice inside nagged that L would be forever traumatized by the murderer's vicious actions, but he pushed it aside.

"Morning."

"Good morning," L replied.

"You should get up now and eat something. You haven't eaten in days."

Hunger gripped the detective's stomach. He had felt the dull aches last night, too. But contrary to what his body really needed, the mental damage of the last few days had caused him to pretty much lose his appetite. Post-traumatic stress, he had concluded. Beyond got up from the bed wearing just his boxers and some sweatpants and scratched his head. "Let's go."

The detective got up and followed Beyond down the hall. He peered into a few rooms as they walked by, inconspicuously searching for any windows or exit points. At this point he probably wasn't going to try to escape, but still... Either way, Watari must be close to finding him now. The thought made L uncomfortable. What would he do then?

_What are you thinking? There's only one thing _to_ do._ _Go back and work on the Kira case. _

But his own thoughts sounded impossible to him. What would happen to Beyond? He couldn't let the murderer stay on the loose; it would be against his own common sense and, for the record, illegal. But he didn't want to throw him in jail and never see him again. L wasn't going to chase around the point. There was a bond forming between the two of them, and separation wasn't be the preferable option.

"I'm not kidding, L. I will blindfold you if I feel like it's necessary." Beyond's firm voice brought the detective back to reality. "You're not going anywhere, so don't even think about it."

L kept his eyes low to the ground as they reached the kitchen. He sat down on the chair and brought his knees up to his chin. It was senseless, he thought- there was no need to concentrate any efforts on his reasoning abilities, but the familiar pose comforted him. He watched as his Beyond opened the freezer- nearly empty- and pulled out a frozen breakfast box.

"It's not much, but I obviously didn't plan on this. I just kept a picked up a few things for myself. I hope you like hash browns." There was a slight uncaring tone to the murderer's voice. It seemed his feelings for the detective were always varying. L fought the urge to turn his nose up in disgust as his captor opened the box and placed the contents in the microwave. Normal food wasn't usually on the menu for him. Usually, L's diet consisted of sugary cakes and candies. Definitely not potatoes.

The smell of sausage, onions and hash browns began to fill the room. L felt like vomiting. Anything at all would be hard on his stomach either way, since he hadn't eaten in days. But this; this was an assault upon his senses. Fighting back bile, he reluctantly concluded it would be best not to argue.

A little cardboard tray of microwaved breakfast foods was placed in front of him. "Here you go." L stared down at it, concentrating tremendously as if it were about to grow tentacles and slither off of the table, across the floor and up the walls. His eyes flicked upward and Beyond was staring just as intensely at him. His intent, red gaze only added to the already massive level of discomfort.

Finally, he picked up his fork in his usual quirky manner and flaked off a piece of the hash brown. He shoveled it into his mouth quickly. The gagging was instantaneous. After a few seconds, though, he swallowed. Ten minutes later, almost all of it was gone. He shuddered internally when he realized that Beyond's eyes hadn't moved from the entire spectacle once.

"Good," the murderer said with slight amusement, and a smile crept across his face. "I know it's not your usual thing. But it's good for you. What do you say?"

L sighed a bit. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I was thinking that maybe I'll let you have some fresh air today."

The detective's dark eyes gazed up curiously. "Fresh air?"

"I need to pick a few things up and I think you've earned my trust well enough. I think you can come. Can you be good?"

L didn't particularly enjoy being treated like either a child or a prisoner, but he was beginning to learn that submission earned him more than defiance did. "Yes."

"Good. But I'll be carrying a knife with me, so don't make any mistakes. Go get dressed, there are some clothes in my room."

The detective changed and went back to Beyond, who slipped a blindfold over him. "Just in case," he heard the murderer say softly. He heard the door open and was lead outside. A soft breeze rustled his hair. Beyond opened the car door and L got in. He heard the door open and the car was started up, and soon they were moving.

After ten minutes or so, Beyond's voice woke L from his thoughts. "You can take it off now." They weren't on the highway, so there was really no way of telling where they were.

"I chose to take the back roads so you wouldn't see any signs," Beyond said. "I knew you'd look for them."

L quietly watched the passing trees and identified what type they were. Still native to the Kanto region, he noted. They might be somewhere near Kanagawa. He turned to look at the younger man. Beyond's face was serious yet calm as he stared at the road. The detective wished for just a moment that he could read his thoughts. Then, out of nowhere, an odd question struck him: how had B ever known his name?

"Beyond?"

"Yes?" he answered, not quite taking his eyes from the road. His voice rose a bit though, and he seemed a bit surprised that the detective had spoken.

L stared for a minute, contemplating whether he should really ask. He didn't want to catch a beating later, but he couldn't bear to not know. Had there been some kind of slip in the air-tight information security system back at Wammy's House?

"How do you know my name?"

His question was met with silence at first. Then, the murderer's eyes slid slowly to L and he stared at him intimidatingly. "I just know."

"How?"

"Because I do, L." He sighed. "If I told you, I don't think you would believe me."

L's curiosity peaked. "I want to know. Please tell me."

Beyond's eyebrows furrowed a bit, as if he were debating whether or not to bring it up. He sighed once again. "Well... I don't even really know. I can just... see it. Above your head."

"My.. head?" The detective placed his thumb on his lip. Was he lying?

"Yeah. And numbers, too. The numbers are the remaining timespan of a person's life. They don't correlate correctly to the numbers we use. They're written the same way, just..." He struggled for the words. "Sort of like code. If someone has 365 days left, the numbers don't read 365. It's a different number that I've learned to understand. Sort of like translating it."

"And this works for everyone?"

"Almost. There are some times when it doesn't. If a face is concealed a lot, then I can't see their names or numbers. And I usually only kill..." his voice softened on that word. "...when the numbers are about to run out." L thought back to the Los Angeles murders, and it was as if Beyond understood what he was thinking. "All of those people were going to die that day anyway, L."

Somehow, it seemed to make sense. The detective was tempted to ask what his numbers were, but he decided that he didn't really want to know.

"I believe you, Beyond."

The murderer glanced over. "You do?"

"Yes. There have been stranger things to happen. The human brain is far more advanced than most people consider it to be. So, you always knew my name?"

"Always," he said softly, and there was almost a loving, nostalgic sound to it. For the rest of the ride, neither spoke. Within ten minutes they reached a small grocery market.

"Okay. Follow me inside. You can pick out whatever food you want to eat."

When they entered, L quickly found the desert aisle, and he felt as though he hadn't seen goodies in a hundred years. His stomach gurgled with hunger as he laid eyes on all the delicious desserts: cheesecake, cookies, candies, tarts, everything. He picked up a few things and glanced around. Beyond was nowhere to be found. Briefly he felt a sensation that could only be likened to a child losing a parent in a store, then he snapped himself out of it. _You're twenty four years old, L. Calm down._

"Beyond?"

He called, then found him a few aisles down. "Ready?" The younger man asked. When they paid, he pulled out a wad of cash from his pocket, and L caught glimpse of a few hundred dollar bills tucked in the middle. There was about a 90% chance that it had been stolen, he noted. On the ride home, they chatted a bit more than they had on the way there.

"I'd been following the Kira case as much as I could before I found you," Beyond said as he drove. "Now that we've discussed the eyes, I can tell you that I honestly think someone with the same ability as myself is involved." To tell the truth, L had been thinking that since the moment Beyond had told him about it. Kira needed a name and face to kill at first, but recently he had only needed a face. It made sense. If one person could do it, others could too.

"Yes, that makes sense."

"Oh, L. Blindfold please. We're getting close."

The detective willingly slipped the black mask over his eyes. The red eyes- it finally made sense. L had known there was something different. He remembered the cold, inhuman sensation he'd felt that night on the bathroom floor, and he shivered. But if he was so afraid, why was he beginning to be able to talk to Beyond as if nothing had happened? And how could he explain the fact that he'd peacefully fallen asleep in his rapist's arms? Sleep depravation was becoming less and less of a logical answer. For the first time in his life, though, L felt himself allowing someone else to grow close to him. While the presence had been forced initially, he could feel a strange bond forming between them. For the first time, L felt that there was something in his life that he truly needed.


	16. Chapter 14

"Let's make a deal, Ryuk. I can promise you all the apples you'll ever want if you can help me with this."

"Hmm. Raito..." Ryuk blinked slowly. "You know I usually won't help you. I'm only here to watch the fun."

"All the apples you want." Light smiled at the shinigami, who was beginning to drool at the thought.

"Fine, fine. But I'll hold you to that. What do I need to do again?"

Light sighed; Ryuk wasn't exactly the brightest shinigami he'd ever met. Well, it wasn't often that you met even _one _shinigami, let alone more than that. "Fly over the Kanto region. The areas in particular that I think they might be are Tokyo, Kanagawa and Saitama. Just fly over these places. If you see any abandoned homes or buildings, check quickly."

Ryuk groaned. "Fine. Okay, here I go." With a gust, Ryuk's wings propelled him into the air and he flew off. Light smiled. He wasn't far off now. He would simply find the two and eliminate them. Then his plan could really begin to take shape. There was a ringing sound. Light checked his phone and groaned as Misa's number popped onto the screen. _Thank god for the ignore button._

* * *

><p>Watari pulled up a screen on the computer that displayed some sort of 3D map. It had longitude and latitude and a visual display of a forest area.<p>

"What's this?" Matsuda asked.

"A GPS program," Watari responded. "I am only at liberty to disclose this because the situation is severe, and because Soichiro Yagami-san is not here this week. L requested that in case of his disappearance, if his body is not found and identified within 72 hours, that I check the location of a tiny tracking device that he installed in Light-kun's cell phone."

"But... why? I thought Beyond Birthday was the suspect."

"He is, Matsuda. However, it is odd that Light would depart from us at during same exact time of L's disappearance. I'm sure you all know that he strongly suspected Light of being Kira."

They all nodded. "Well, in the years that L has been the world's greatest detective, he has never been wrong on any of his cases. Finding out Light's location may help us find him. If Light is Kira, it is obvious that he would want the detective to finally be out of the picture. Yagami-san has told us that his son is in England right now, studying at a university. I received a call from a colleague who is currently in charge of the orphanage I used to run, and he told me that Light was there asking questions.

"He could just be trying to find L. It's possible he thought we would tell him not to go due to the danger of it, and he wanted to pursue it on his own." Mogi raised his eyebrows as he proposed this.

"I doubt it," Aizawa said blankly. All the eyes in the room turned to him. "You all heard Watari-san. L has never been wrong. Why would this be the first time?"

"Well, let's see if it's true."

He pressed a few keys and studied the screen for a moment. "According to this program, which refreshes itself approximately every 82 seconds, Light is not in England. He is here, in Japan."

The mood of the room turned grim. Aizawa mumbled. "I told you all."


	17. Chapter 15

**Long chapter alert (: Well, sorta.. I think so anyway. Also, I feel for some reason that this one is a bit more graphic than the rest, so you've been warned! **

* * *

><p>When the two got home, it was pretty uneventful. Beyond let L have as many sweets as he wanted, followed by a nap. The detective had napped soundly on the bed while the murderer watched quietly. Later on, they were sitting in the kitchen when the younger man reached for his backpack.<p>

Beyond pulled a glass bottle out of his bag and held it up proudly.  
>"Did.. did you steal that?"<br>"I did."

L's eyes scanned the devious looking bottle. Cyrillic text was written on the front, and it said in bright yellow, "80 PROOF." Liquor.

"What is that?"  
>"Medicine," the criminal answered plainly.<p>

L shivered a bit at the thought. If Beyond was so violent and volatile normally- and he was- then he certainly didn't want to be around the younger man while he was inebriated.

"Please don't drink that."  
>"Oh, <em>I<em> won't be drinking it. _We_ will be drinking it."  
>"I don't drink."<p>

Beyond opened the bottle and took a long swig. His face twisted a bit for a moment, then mellowed. "L," he said, stepping closer to the frail detective. "I think it's in your best interest to do what I say. Now stop being so damn boring. Here." He held the bottle up to L, who turned his head away from the strong, bitter scent in disdain. The murderer's arm circled around L's waist and pulled him up against his own body. He buried his fingers in the smaller man's hair and closed his fist. "Open up." The voice was so commanding and firm that it nearly gave L chills. It probably wasn't wise to disobey. Maybe he should just do it so Beyond would back off a bit. L was a man in his twenties; _I'm sure I can handle it,_ he thought.

Being about 5'10" and only around 110 pounds, the detective knew deep down that it wouldn't take much to become tipsy. He just wanted to get the younger man off of his back and, honestly, he was a bit curious. Even if it was just a tiny bit. Beyond held the bottle to L's lips and he reluctantly tilted his head back as a rush of bitter alcohol streamed past his lips. At first, he could handle the taste; then after a gulp or so, he couldn't take anymore. It felt like fire trailing down his throat. The detective put his hands on Beyond's chest and turned his head away, gulping down what had made it into his mouth in disgust. A bit spilled out and dripped down his neck as he coughed.

The murderer's ruby eyes sparkled brightly. Immediately he tugged L's hair with his free hand, exposing the soft pale skin of his neck, and the detective winced as his cold tongue traced the drips of vodka. He nibbled softly on the side of L's neck, and the older man let out a soft breath. Beyond's tongue came to a halt beneath L's chin and left his skin just long enough for his lips to meet the detective's. The taste was bitter, like the alcohol, but L let his tongue roam freely with Beyond's, whose fingers were twisted in the dark locks of the raven's hair. His teeth bit down on L's lower lip, eliciting a gasp.

"Mmm, Lawliet..." It seemed almost as though it was a cross between a moan and a plea, and L shivered at the sound of his true name. Beyond laughed quietly as he felt the detective's breath hitch in response. He pulled away to take another long gulp of liquor, and L wondered how he could drink so much at once without gagging at the taste.

"Here. A little bit more for you too." It was more like a command than an offer, and L took the bottle in shaky hands and took a swig that was a bit bigger than his last. It burned, but as it hit his stomach it gave him an intense feeling of heat. Odd.

"At this rate, we'll be out soon. Good thing I got whiskey too." Before L could respond, Beyond pushed him into the counter top and began to pull his shirt over his head. L resisted a bit, but his fingers trembled as he struggled to tug his shirt hem back down. At this point, he remarked to himself, he didn't really know why he even bothered. Beyond quickly got the shirt off and kissed L's collarbone, stopping only to bite down softly.

"Ah.." The detective gasped a bit, then marveled at how he'd let himself show any signs of enjoyment. Usually he stayed nearly silent. It couldn't already be the alcohol... could it?

Beyond's hips pressed firmly against the detective's, and his hardness easily gave his intentions away. L felt his heart speed up as butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He felt his body growing aroused. He had a strong urge to reach out and touch the murderer, but fear plagued him. He briefly remembered how Beyond had raped him at even the most brief sign of pleasure on L's part. But it was now or never.

He reached out and let his hands rub B's taut chest through his shirt. Beyond froze, almost like an animal that had been alarmed. His eyes locked onto L's and he stared intently for a moment, then they closed again and he bent his head down and flicked his tongue over the detective's nipple. L surpressed a moan and slid his hands under Beyond's shirt and, feeling a bit daring, grazed his nails gently over the skin. The murderer moaned into L's skin and the detective felt himself beginning to harden. He took Beyond's response as a go-ahead.

His long, spidery fingers reached down shakily and began to undo the younger man's jeans. As the button came undone, Beyond's teeth bit down lightly on the detective's nipple and his tongue swirled over it. L could barely work the zipper. He reached down and gently squeezed the murderer's hardened girth through his boxers. His hips pushed into L's hand. The raven began to slowly move his hand over its length, gauging his partner's reactions by the speed of his breath and the sounds that he made.

With each stoke, Beyond pushed his hips to meet L's movements. The detective slipped his hand into the man's boxers and wrapped his fingers around his warm skin. Beyond groaned.

"L..."

The detective liked hearing his name, especially like that: dripping with lust. As he continued to work Beyond with his hand, he realized that there was more he could do. Yet he'd never given that to another man. Anxiety filled him. To hell with it, he thought. He pushed B away, an action that was met with a confused stare. L took one last gulp of the vodka sitting on the counter and got onto his knees before Beyond, who still seemed a bit confused. He pulled the murderer's cock out and hesitantly pressed his tongue to the head. Beyond moaned a bit as L moved his tongue in circles around it, then closed his lips around just the tip and sucked softly. Any other time, he would have entwined his fingers in his partner's hair and fucked their face carelessly, but something in him compelled him to resist. To think months ago that this would be happening willingly would have been ridiculous.

L sheathed half of Beyond's length without discomfort, then felt himself fighting the urge to gag as he tried to fit more. His throat tightened and the murderer's hand rested upon his head. "Don't try.. just... go slow." He was nearly out of breath. L's nerves eased a bit and he moved his head back and forth over the other's manhood, causing Beyond to breath heavily. He pulled away and licked it, leaving a slick trail of saliva along its length.

"God, that's so..." The words got lost as Beyond tried to express them.

L reached up and grabbed the rest of the younger man's cock and resumed what he had been doing earlier. He tasted salty pre-cum leak onto his tongue. Ecstasy caused Beyond to let his head fall back as soft, hungry moans escaped his lips. He could feel the urge building up in him. It wouldn't be too long. He tightened his grip on L's soft hair and pulled him away.

"L, I need you now," Beyond growled, his voice unlike L had ever heard it before. It touched the depths of the detective in ways no man ever had. It was so possessive. The detective stood and the murderer grabbed and kissed him passionately. The kiss felt deprived and longing, as if Beyond had been waiting years for it.

The younger man pushed L down over the counter top and hastily pulled his partner's jeans down. He pressed the tip of his manhood against the detective's entrance and pushed his hips forward just a bit to rub against it, and L groaned with desire. When did he begin to enjoy this so much? Beyond pressed his hips up again and this time he had to suppress a moan as he tried resist the urge to enter the man beneath him in one quick thrust. L's dark eyes gazed back towards Beyond, his cheek pressed down and his hands bracing him against the counter top. "Please, Beyond," he breathed.

It was all Beyond needed to hear. He pushed in, pausing once to let L adjust. Once he was in, he began to slowly thrust himself in and out of the detective. He was so tight that Beyond could nearly stand how good it felt. Each thrust caused a little breath from L. B hit his partner's prostate and L cried out in ecstasy, his fingernails attempting to dig into the table beneath him.

"A-ah! Beyond!" His cries rang through the air as his sweet spot was hit over and over again. The younger man placed a finger on L's lips and the detective bit it, his moaning muffled a bit. The raven's legs intertwined with his lover's in a tangled mess of sweating, panting bodies. Beyond gripped L's hips and dug his nails in as he quickened his pace, recklessly and passionately bucking his hips into the detective. Strands of dark hair clung to L's forehead.

The murderer grabbed L's wrists and held them behind his back. He leaned down to nibble at his partner's soft neck, delighting in the sounds he brought out from the man beneath him. L could feel Beyond's chest pressed to his back, and he could feel the rapid beating of his heart. With each thrust, he cried out in total ecstasy, unable to control himself. The murderer reached down and worked the detective's neglected erection in time with his own movements, and L arched his body against Beyond's. He turned his face to the side and his lips were caught in a fierce kiss. The sound of his moans were muffled in his lover's mouth.

Finally, Beyond broke away, leaving L panting for breath. His fingers ran through the detective's hair and back down to his waist, where he rested one hand. "Hah... Lawliet..." The detective could barely handle the sound of his own name. It made the struggle to contain his impending climax even more difficult than it already was. Suddenly, Beyond grabbed the older man and lifted him so that they were both upright, pressing the detective's back to his own chest. He held L's wrists together in front of them with one hand, using the other to tend to his partner's manhood. His thrusts increased in pace and intensity, and when his tongue softly tickled the lobe of L's ear, the detective could take no more. He threw his head back so it rested on Beyond's shoulder and cried out, expelling himself. Semen dripped down his length and onto his boxers.

Beyond lasted only a minute or so longer. Finally, he let out a long moan and closed his teeth down on his lover's shoulder as he exploded. For a few minutes, they stood panting for breath. Then Beyond pulled himself away and the detective nearly collapsed onto the table top. He pulled his jeans up over himself. He barely had a minute to regain his breath before the younger man grabbed him and turned him to face himself, then pulled him against his chest in a tight hug. He kissed L's hair and whispered, "I love you, L."

It could have been the alcohol weakening the detective, but an odd sensation struck him: he was 24 years old and yet through out all the years, no one had ever said those words to him before. Not even Watari. The emotional dam that he had kept strong for over two decades cracked. A single tear formed in the corner of one eye, then fell slowly down his cheek. "I..."

"I love you too," he sobbed.

Beyond squeezed the older man tighter and kissed his forehead. "Shh, L. Don't cry, love." He lifted the detective and carried him to the bathroom, where he began to fill the tub. He fully undressed L, but there was no sensuality in the action; instead, he gazed at L's skin and took in every inch of him, letting his eyes dip in the detective's hollow collar bones. "Come on. Let's get cleaned up then we can go to bed. I think that alcohol was a lot for you," Beyond teased, smiling warmly. They were silent as the younger man cleaned them both, pausing for a few minutes to hold the detective against his chest.

There was no trouble falling asleep that night. In 24 years, L noted, he had never felt so at home.


	18. Chapter 16

"Light!" Ryuk called, gaining Light's attention. The teenager was staying in a motel somewhere outside of Tokyo.

"I hope you have good news."

"I do. But you'll have to bribe me first." Ryuk was smiling, as always. Light pulled an apple from his bag and tossed it to the shinigami, who quickly devoured it, core and all.

"Did you find them?"

"Mm," he affirmed, swallowing the last bits of the apple. "They're hiding out in an abandoned house in Kanagawa."

Light's eyes sparkled. Now was the final hour before he truly accomplished his dreams. He couldn't wait.

"Perfect. We'll go tomorrow, then." He pulled the Death Note from his bag and tore a piece out, folding it in half and placing it in his pocket. "I'll simply threaten the kidnapper and get L's name. Then I'll kill off the kidnapper as well. Ryuk, this is too easy." He laughed.

"Well, I don't know if it will be that easy. I don't know too much about humans, but... it seemed to me that they had bonded."

"Bonded? As in...?"

Ryuk chuckled nervously. "I think so."

"Well, I should have known. It doesn't matter. They'll both be gone by tomorrow. No murderer would truly love anyone enough to defend them with his life."

Light pulled the covers off of his bed and slipped under. _Soon. Soon, it'll all come together. _


	19. Chapter 17

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed for your kind comments! [: Sorry it's been a while, I had exams last week and I'm just getting back into the usual routine. I'll probably be back to updating regularly for the rest of the story... but the ending is getting close****! We'll see how it goes in the next few chapters or so...**

* * *

><p>Beyond woke with the detective curled in his arms. He stretched and kissed L's hair, inhaling the scent deeply. He was beginning to grow familiar with L's sweet, warm scent. He touched the soft skin of the detective's back and wondered how he could have ever harmed something so perfect.<p>

L began to stir. Beyond placed a chaste kiss upon his lips and smiled. "Morning."

The detective smiled as well, and the murderer was almost taken aback by it. It was a rare sight. In fact, Beyond could count the number of times he'd seen L smile on one hand. "Morning," L replied.

"Let's go get something to eat."

Meanwhile, Light got out of the car and thanked the hitch hiker. When the car was out of sight, he pulled out a piece of the Death Note. "Mizushima Yuuma; gets into a fatal car accident at 7:20 PM, September 24." _Can't take any chances_, Light thought to himself. He began the short walk through the woods to the area that Ryuk said the two were located in.

Beyond and L, however, didn't have any idea they were just a few minutes from being discovered. Beyond cut a slice from the cheesecake they'd bought and gave it to L. "Here, how's this?"

"Thank you," the detective said calmly, trying the best to hide his overwhelming joy. He hadn't gone this long without sweets since... well, ever. Beyond rested his chin on his hand as he leaned on the table, quietly watching the detective eat. When L finished, the younger man walked up to him and grasped both his hands. L's eyes widened a bit in confusion as Beyond pulled him up from his chair so that they both stood, facing each other.

"This is it, Light." Ryuk nodded towards the seemingly abandoned house.

"Perfect." Light walked quietly up to the door. He pulled a small pin from his pocket.

"I've lied all my life. To everyone. Whenever I needed to. I lie, cheat, steal..." Beyond's eyes drifted and blurred, his pupils widening as they seemingly transcended dimensions. "... even murder. I can't ever change, L. And if I can't be with you because of that, then I'll end my life. And if I'm going to go that way, I want you to know everything." Beyond's garnet eyes refocused and he looked upon L's face with a loving expression, one like the detective had never seen before from anyone else. The murderer's usually chilling eyes were soft and smoldering. His words came out as a mere whisper, the sweetest he'd ever speak. "I love you, L Lawliet. Since the first time I ever saw you. I laid eyes upon you, and I saw your name... I've always been able to see people's names and their lifespans. And it's sick, L... I'm drawn to it. I'm a murderer. But you were different. Your number didn't interest me. Your name... I knew it was a special name. If I couldn't have you, no one could. And it's not selfish. I know I don't show it, L. But nobody will ever love you the way I do." Tears glistened in the corners of his eyes and his voice choked up. "I want to take care of you forever. You're.. you're mine. All those days I watched you, I was so terrified that Kira would kill you. At first, I thought the only reason was that I wanted to take your life on my own. But I know now that it's not that. You're mine." There was a tone of possession and dominance in the statement, but L could tell it was out of love. The words poured out like Beyond was a child confessing sins. "You're..." His voice trailed off.

L couldn't draw out the words to respond. He didn't know how he really felt. He knew deep within his heart that he did love Beyond, but the words were almost unfitting. They were too clean, too simple. This was so much more.

L's long arms wrapped around Beyond's neck and he rested his face in the crook of the younger man's collarbone, feeling the soft skin on his cheek and inhaling the now-familiar scent of his captor. It was odd to think how this man was once his enemy, predator, and his fear- even his nightmare. There had been times after the LA murder trials- only once or twice, but still- when L had woken up the middle in the night, fresh out of the grips of a bad dream, and he had called over his computer for Watari. His voice would quiver like that of a terrified child calling for their parent, and one time he even wept for the first few minutes before he fully woke up and regained sense. Watari would sweep the sweat-glistened locks off of the detective's head and ask if he was alright now, a question which L would only ever reply to with a firm and formal nod. After he'd regained himself, all childishness was lost and his cold, emotionless exterior would resurface. Yet now, here Beyond was, and L was hugged against him as if he hadn't ever been the object of his fears.

"I'd die for you, L." The younger man's fingers twirled idly in the detective's hair. He tightened his arm around L.

Light picked the lock and finally, the door swung open. The two bodies pulled quickly from their embrace to gaze in shock at the open door.

Silence.

It was a stare down. Beyond stood, his muscled tensed and his eyes locked fiercely on Light's. L had never seen anything like it. His eyes were wide, his pupils mere pinpoints, and his mouth hung open a bit. Light's expression was intimidating and daring. The air was so silent that L felt as though he could hear his heart beating wildly. The way that this stranger held himself, the look in his eyes... it was all too familiar. It was the look of a killer than only another could recognize. Finally, Beyond's eyes clung to the air above the teenager's head and his pupils widened in disbelief.

No numbers.

His breathing froze.

"KIRAAA!"

Beyond's yell rang through the air like a death cry, and as Light began to reach for the piece of the Death Note in his pocket, the murderer tackled him to the floor. With one hand around Light's throat, he began to continuously bang the teenager's head against the floor. Light screamed as Beyond's nails went to his throat and began to dig viciously, ripping away at the skin. The two rolled and a knife fell from the murderer's pocket.

"Beyond! Stop!"

He didn't even hear the detective. He kept one hand tight around the choking man as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of paper and held it up.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU KILL WITH?" he sneered angrily. L froze in shock. How could it be?

Ryuk appeared to Beyond and for a moment they stared at each other. His eyes traced all six feet of the shinigami, and came to rest upon his visage. A quiet second of recognition passed between them. Ryuk chuckled.

"Domo."

Light siezed the opportunity and quickly grabbed the knife. As fast as lightning, the stiletto flipped open and Light stabbed it under Beyond's rib.

L could feel himself cry out, feel the air expel from his body, but he couldn't hear it. Everything went silent. Beyond's cry rang through the air like death bells. His head shot back as his yell trailed off to a sob of pain. Light yanked the knife out and the murderer's body jerked with its exit. The teenager pushed Beyond's body off of him and dropped the knife. He rose to stand before the detective.

"I didn't want it to be this way, L." His lips curled into a smile.  
>"B-Beyond.." L felt himself crumple onto the floor. He knew capoeira; he could fight. But he couldn't move. The murderer's eyes rolled towards L, and they gazed at him sadly. A single tear sparkled in one eye and he coughed a bit. Dark blood trickled from his lips.<p>

_Oh God, no, no, Beyond... Don't leave now._

"Ryuuga, Ryuuzaki... L..." Light grabbed the detective's hair and pulled him up. "It's finally your ti- aahh!" The teen shrieked with pain as the stiletto was driven straight into his Achilles' heel. He fell to the floor. Beyond crouched over him.

Light's amber eyes widened in terror. The last thing he would see would be Beyond's terrible bloodied face hovering above him, his blood-red irises intense and murderous. Their scarlet hue was nearly glowing with anticipation. Blood lust.

"_Time's up._"

With that, he drove the knife straight into Light Yagami's throat. A few seconds of sick gurgling and the deed was over with. His brown eyes stared lifelessly at the ceiling. Beyond collapsed beside him. L crawled over to his lover and knelt beside him.

"No, no, no... Beyond..." The murderer turned his head to the side and a stream of blood dripped from his mouth as he gasped like a fish out of water. L tried to hold back a sob. He lifted the shirt and looked in horror and the stab wound. It was probably a punctured lung. He lifted Beyond's head into his lap and stroked his hair, pulling it away from his forehead. "Just hold on. Please, Beyond. I need you." Tears brimmed his black eyes and rolled down his cheek.

"Lawliet. I don't..." He began to mumble, delirious. His eyes fluttered. _Oh no. He can't go, not like this._

L lifted his head and yelled. "Somebody!" He knew deep down nobody would hear him. The detective cried. "Someone help, please..."

Just then, car doors slammed outside. Matsuda and Mogi ran in. "Watari, we found him! And..."

L looked up in amazement, his face pale and wet with tears. He was too stunned for words.

"L! We had put a tracking device in Light's phone like you had ordered in case of your disappearance." Mogi's eyes fell upon the teenager's bloody, brutalized corpse and he gagged, holding his hand over his mouth.

"_Wa.. Watari..._" L sobbed.

The old man rushed into the house and grabbed L by the shoulders, pulling him away from Beyond. His long fingers gripped the younger man's now motionless body and he struggled to break free from Watari's hold.

"L, there are paramedics outside. Please, let go!" Matsuda helped the old man pry him away and carry him outside. His eyes never left Beyond's body, and he passed out.


	20. Chapter 18

There were no warm arms around him this time that L woke up. No little puffs of breath in his hair, no soft red gaze to meet his as he opened his eyes for the first time that morning. No slow, steady heartbeat rhythmically thumping against his chest. He was alone.

He sat up quickly as if waking from a nightmare.

"Shh, L. It's alright." Watari grasped the detective softly. "He won't hurt you."

L looked up around the room and got a sense for his surroundings. He was back at headquarters, recovering. Watari must have thought he was traumatized from his kidnapping. Well, he should be... but he didn't feel traumatized. Where was Beyond, anyway?

"You were right, L. Light Yagami was Kira. We were able to match the names found in a notebook of his with victims of the Kira killings. The dates and times were all perfectly precise. With your consent, I think it would be best to keep Kira's demise a secret from the rest of the world. We think it's also best under the circumstances to just tell Soichiro Yagami that his son was killed by Kira."

Then he remembered. Kira! L had been right all along, but the piece of paper Beyond had held up- what did it mean? And Beyond, he had been...

_Beyond._

"Where is Beyond Birthday?"

"He can't hurt you anymore, L."

"Where is he?" L's normally placid voice came out rushed and frantic. Watari nearly recoiled in shock, never having heard the detective speak so urgently. He remained silent in shock. L spoke again. "Watari! Is he dead?" He had seen the blood trickling from Beyond's mouth and the severe wound on his unmoving body. He couldn't have survived. Sickness brewed in the detective's stomach. After all the terrible things Beyond had done to him- tortured him, raped him- he had fallen in love with him nonetheless. He was the only man L had ever made love with. Now the detective would have to face life alone again.

"L, what's gotten into you?"

"Is he?" L could feel his heart pounding madly. Heat flushed through his body in fear. The old man stared into the eyes of the man he considered his own son, wondering desperately what had changed in him.

"No, he isn't dead."

L stared in shock. Beyond was alive?

"Where?"

"Right now he's being treated for his wounds. Luckily we installed a medical facility in headquarters when it was built. We kept him detained here, seeing as he's a highly wanted criminal. He'll be extradited once he's well enough."

"Watari, you have to listen to me. We can not send him back to prison in the United States."

"Why is that?"

"Beyond has some sort of extrasensory ability that allows him to know if somebody is Kira. There have been more Kiras than just Light Yagami. There is at least an eighty percent chance that there will be more. He can help us."

"He's an extremely dangerous murderer, L. Your safety is very important. He's guilty of kidnapping the world's greatest detective. We're very lucky to have found you."

"He's changed."

Watari's eyes, aged and full of wisdom, scanned the detective's pensively. L kept an emotionless facade, hoping the man wouldn't question him about the occurrences of his time as a hostage. He seemed to know, however, without even having to ask.

"I don't condone it, L. But you're in charge." Suddenly, his tone changed from that of an assistant to that of a parent. "You're a grown man. I believe that you know what's best for yourself." He stayed silent for a moment, then spoke. "I'll arrange some sort of deal with the American government."

L sighed with relief. "Thank you." Their eyes locked, and a moment of understanding between parent and child passed between them.

The detective quickly broke the silence. "And Light Yagami?"

"His body was badly brutalized. I don't doubt that Beyond had some way of knowing definitely that this was Kira. I thought the best thing to do would be to tell his family that he was attacked by someone who was under control of Kira."

"Yes, that sounds like the best idea."

"Are you hungry?"

L's stomach growled with hunger at the thought. "Yes."

Watari smiled softly at the detective's frankness, and headed off to get him some dessert. "I'll inform Mr. Yagami of his son's demise."

The dessert would go to waste, as it was no sooner than L put his head back down on the pillow that he drifted off to sleep, plagued by fatigue.


	21. Chapter 19

**AN: Okay, final chapter... I have mixed feelings. I'm sad that this is the end, but at the same time I'm thrilled and amazed that I wrote something that so many people enjoyed. I can't even comprehend it, honestly. Thank you to absolutely everyone who favorited, alerted, reviewed, etc. Every comment you guys left made me so happy. This has been such an awesome experience and I'm genuinely upset that it's about to end, but I love doing one-shots too so I guess I'll just keep busy with those. I may do another (unrelated to this one) long story but I'm unsure. Again, thank you guys so much. You made this whole experience perfect.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sayu sobbed into her father's shoulder. Soichiro held his daughter closely as he held back sobs himself, telling himself that he must be strong for his family.<p>

Kira.

The murderer. He had finally done it. He had taken his precious son's life. Light had so much promise, so much ahead of him- a prestigious job, and possibly even a wife and family one day. Everything he could potentially have one day, though, had been wiped out, eliminated in one black smudge. All by a faceless murderer.

Kira had taken his son's life in more ways than Soichiro would ever know.

* * *

><p>L Lawliet stood at the door of the infirmary. Beyond's eyes were still closed, he noted. How could he even be alive? The wound had seemed so fatal. L couldn't even imagine. He didn't want to remember the blood trickling from his lover's perfect lips, the delirious expression on his face... it was sickening.<p>

The detective walked slowly to the bedside and looked down at the younger man. He gently lifted his shirt to expose the wound, now stitched. The edges of the cut were sewn together with expertise. He pulled the shirt back down, then let his long, graceful fingers float up to Beyond's face. He softly stroked his cheek and brushed his hair away from his forehead. He remembered everything. He still felt a bit of pain when he remembered how he had been raped, but he felt something else now. The fear and disdain he had once felt for his enemy had flowered into a passionate, empathetic bond between the two. He longed for the feeling of Beyond's teeth gently tugging on his lip, his cold fingers dancing upon his waist, the murderer's intent scarlet gaze upon him, indescribable. It was so much more than the detective could _ever_ have imagined.

Slowly, Beyond's eyes opened. He gazed up at L and the sight before him was one he would never forget. Slowly his vision became less blurry, and when it did, he saw the raven detective, eyes round and black as they locked onto Beyond's. His lips hung open a bit and glistened, urging Beyond to kiss them. His skin was softly pale. The only things that drew attention from L's angelic face were a few fading bruises that dotted his neck. The most beautiful name Beyond had ever seen floated calmly above the detective's head: L Lawliet. And the numbers beneath them were much higher than they had been before.

"L..." His voice was weak, and so was his body, but his eyes suddenly widened in shock at the numbers and he quickly sat up. "L! Your numbers!"

"Wha-" Before the detective could ask, Beyond grabbed his face and kissed him, their lips crashing together like two warring oceans. The murderer's tongue danced with L's, but it was filled with longing and adoration, not lust. L felt a single tear form in his eye. He had thought that he would never touch Beyond again, never feel his embrace at night as he curled up against his chest.

Beyond broke away and wiped the tear from his partner's cheek. "Don't cry, love. It'll all be okay now." He hugged L tightly to him and closed his eyes.

"I thought you were dead."

"I'm not." They pulled apart and a smile played upon the younger man's lips. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

L managed a soft smile. "Watari doesn't mind if you stay with us. You can help us with any other cases that come up. I have a feeling there will be more. You will stay, won't you?"

"Of course. Kira is dead now, L. He would have killed you in the future. When I saw him, I couldn't see his name... I knew something was different. Then I saw his eyes. I can't explain to you what it's like. Killers can just sense it on each other. I would never let him take you."

L knew it all along. He had never been wrong before, and he hadn't been wrong this time, either. "How are you feeling?"

Beyond shrugged. "For someone who's been stabbed, I feel alright, I suppose. Although I'm a bit hungry. Do you have any jam?"

The detective told the younger man that he would definitely see to it that they were stocked up on strawberry jam. He crawled into the bed next to Beyond and pressed his face against his chest, listening for the familiar sound. Finally, in the silence, he heard the steady pounding of Beyond's heart. The murderer's fingers loosely entwined in his hair, and he kissed the top of L's head. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you, L Lawliet."

L decided that in all his life, he had never heard more beautiful words spoken.

**THE EN****D**


End file.
